Un flocon perdue
by Sakura2200
Summary: Elsa et sa bande veille sur la ville d'arendelle suite a une explosion qui procure des pouvoirs a certains d'entre eux . Alors que l'infection s'étend en dehors de la ville un jeune homme dotée lui aussi du même pouvoirs que Elsa arrive en ville et viens perturber sa vie . Tandis que Hans veut contrôler la ville et tuer Elsa, elle devra faire tout pour rester vivante . ( Jelsa )
1. Chapter 1

La vue devant moi étais éblouissante, le vent chaud fouettait mon visage . Je me tenait sur le haut du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville, veillant sur l'horizon . Depuis 1 an cette ville avait changer du tout au tout en commençant avec une explosion, une explosion qui aurait dû tuer plus que la moitié de la ville mais au lieu de sa, elle les rendait malade et… donnait des pouvoirs a certains . Je suis de ceux a qui elle procurait des pouvoirs en fait, je suis la seule a qui elle avais procurer des pouvoir au commencement mais peu a peu d'autre apparaissait et pas toujours attentionné . Une bande, que l'on nomme les terreurs, s'amuse a tuer et torturer plusieurs habitants parfois même les kidnappant pour faire des expérimentation . Je suis disons le super héros de cette ville, étant donner que je suis la seule a pouvoir le faire, je combat les terreurs du mieux que je peu, protégeant les habitants de cette ville même si la plupart me voir comme un monstre .

- _Elsa ! Elsa m'entend tu ? _

Une voix dans mon appareil me ramena a la réalité .

- Oui Anna je t'écoute que se passe t'il ?

- _On a rapporter qu'un groupe de terreur a envahit un centre de santé mobile non loin du port . Ils volent des médicaments et tue les policiers qui était charger de protéger l'endroit . Kristoff et Eugene son partit en hélicoptère avec Harold peut tu les rejoindre la bas ?_

- C'est comme si s'était fait .

Je sauta sur le toit en plus bas, me mise a courir vers le prochain et me donna une poussé avec mes pouvoir qui a pour but de crée un espèces d'amas de neige sous mes pied qui me soulève tel un propulseur . J'atterrit facilement sur l'autre toit et répéta le tout jusqu'a ce que je rejoigne mes amis sur le toit en face du poste de commande du port . Kristoff et Eugene sortait du petit appareil noir que pilotait Harold en planant au dessus du toit . Je lui adressa un signe de main et il décolla, il restait plus en retrait durant nos intervention en cas d'évacuation d'urgence . Son petit appareil étais certes rapide, mais démunis en armes et gadget . Il travail a mettre une tourelle au bout du nez de son appareil mais il reste des détails a régler . Kristoff et Eugene pour leur part était autant équiper qu'une équipe tactique . Le gouvernement ayant essayer de contenir l'épidémie avait envoyer plusieurs convoi militaire mais, qu'ils avait abandonner a cause du grand nombre de terreur dans la ville . Ils on alors placer la ville en quarantaine, laissant leur équipement derrière eux . Nous avons ramasser tous se que nous pouvions avant que les terreurs les prennes . Notre QG a alors pris forme . Les gars se sont rallier a moi car, nous étions amis avant tout sa . Kristoff étant le petit copain de ma soeur Anna et Eugene celui de ma cousine Raiponce . Harold est l'ami d'enfance d'Eugene qui est avec Astrid . Celle-ci ainsi que Raiponce et Anna s'occupe plus de surveiller les activités de la ville et du monde entier sur des moniteur d'ordinateur me tenant au courant de l'action étant donner que la plus part du temps de suis dehors .

Je me dirigea vers les gars qui parlait de la tactique a adopter .

- Moi je dis on entre et on tire dans le tas .

- Eugene, ils doive être plusieurs a l'intérieur on peut pas arrive et tirée sur tous se que bouge surtout s'il y a des otages .

- Moi je dis, on gèle les gardes a l'extérieur et ensuite on rentre en douce et on les descends l'un après l'autre .

Les deux hommes me regarda, Kristoff souriant et Eugene boudeur .

- Pourquoi personne n'aime jamais mes plans .

- Parce que on tien a nos vie, mais le plan de Elsa est excellent surtout qu'on a encore l'effet de surprise .

Kristoff se tourna vers moi et mis la main sur mon épaule .

- Toujours plaisant d'avoir un cerveau dans l'équipe .

- _Et nous tu nous oublie_ ?!

Anna dans nos appareil de manquait rien de se qui se passait et sûrment les autres filles aussi . Je souris ma soeur étais tous se qu'il me restait de plus cher dans se monde . Nos parents étaient décéder dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avait 18 ans et Anna 15 ans . Ensuite j'ai dû lâcher les études et aller travailler pour que nous puissions vivre . J'ai commencer a travailler dans une usine de couture ou tout allait bien j'avais même un emploi de fin de semaine a l'épicerie du coin . Mais, Anna avait besoin de sa grande soeur après un certain temps j'ai du abandonner l'épicerie . Après presque 3 ans stable, tous ceci arriva et ses a mon usine que l'explosion eu lieu . Anna étais derrière les barrières de sécurité a hurler lorsque que je sortie des débris . J'étais salement amocher . Les gens ne savent pas se qui ses passer ou quesce qui a provoquer cette explosion . Plusieurs pense a une couverture du gouvernement ou ils aurait tester des produits dans les sous-sol de l'usine d'ou l'explosion ou certain pense simplement que je suis la source de tous se malheur, ceux qui me haïsse même si je les protèges . Anna avait rester a mon chevet tout le temps que j'était hospitaliser et quand mes pouvoirs commencèrent a apparaitre, elle étais rester et ne me voyais pas comme un monstre . Elle est ma bonne étoile .

Je reporta mon attention sur le bâtiment qui nous fais face, décrépit et délabrer on penserais pas a se que se soit un centre médical . Les centre de santé mobile font le tour de la ville pour aider ceux qui ne peuvent se déplacer et pour éviter d'être attaquer de la sorte mais, la sécurité a beaucoup de faille dans cette ville . Je vis que 4 gardes gardait la porte, lourdement armés, évidement ils savent que je vais venir se n'est pas notre premier affrontement, moi et les terreurs avons un lourd passé de querelles . Mais, pourquoi un centre médical ? C'est la première fois qu'ils volent des médicament . Les terreurs doivent avoir compris que sans eux la ville est perdue . Kristoff et Eugene commencèrent a descendre par l'échelle sur le coter de notre bâtiment de sorte a être a couvert en bas . Je commença alors a faire appel a mes pouvoirs les pieds des terreurs fûrent pris dans la glace en moin de deux . lls commencèrent alors a paniquer et a regarder partout, du moin ses se que lon croit car leurs visage son tous masquer . La glace monta plus vite cette fois et ils furent recouvert avant d'avoir faite feu sur moi . Quatre statue de glace se tenaient devant la porte . Je sauta en bas de l'immeuble et atterrie entre les deux garçons qui allèrent de chaque coter de la porte . Je me posta près de Kristoff et attendit que Eugene ouvrit la porte et passa le premier, Kristoff le suivit et j'entra a mon tour . La scène que je vit me retourna le coeur . Anna, qui voyait la scene par l'appareil de Kristoff munit d'une caméra, laissa échapper un petit cris qui me fit sursauter . Des corps, des corps ensanglanter de patients et de personnel était étaler partout sur le sol . Les gars continuèrent d'avancer en évitant de les toucher . Je resta figer sur place . Tous ses innocents tuer de sang froid …

J'avait l'habitude d'empêcher les terreurs de kidnappé les civils et de les chasser quand ils tiraient sur tous dans les rues . Oui je les tue, après un an sans le faire je n'avait plus eu le choix sinon je ne serais plus la et la première fois a été douloureuse psychologiquement pour moi . J'essaie le moins possible de les tuer car, je sais que au fond il y a un humain mais, mon devoirs est de protéger cette ville de c'est assassins .

- _Elsa ? Elsa tu doit continuer d'avancer . _

C'était Raiponce . Elle a dû prendre le micro d'Anna après qu'elles ait vue la scène . Raiponce avait souvent vue des blessé car, elle travail la plus part du temps dans un de ses centre . C'est surment elle qui a eu vent de se qui se passait . Notre cousine est comme moi une 'porteuse' c'est le nom que le gouvernement a donner au gens qui peuvent avoir des pouvoirs . Elle peut guérir les gens avec ses cheveux et en chantant . Elle pose ses cheveux sur la blessure et chante alors, ses cheveux s'illumine et la blessure disparait mais, elle ne peut pas ramener les morts et elle en avait perdue plusieurs patients .

Je leva les yeux et vis Kristoff qui me fixait . Il attendait que je me ressaisisse . Je commença a avancer en le regardant et les rejoigna . Plus loin il y avait une porte fermé, nous recommencions la scène d'avant . Une fois entré, je remarqua que la salle étais vaste et aussi vide . Les autres portes étais barricader .

- Sa ne présume rien de bon, dis-je au autres .

- _C'est un piège sortez de la ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !_

Au mots d'Astrid des terreurs tombèrent du toit et nous encerclèrent . Dos à dos avec les gars nous guetions leur premiers faux pas . Ils restèrent la sans tirer . L'un d'eux s'avança vers moi et enleva son masque et jeta son arme .

Ils avait un sourire machiavélique sur le visage qui étaisa moitier bruler à la Freddy Kruger et un oeil bleuté, sûrment aveugle . Et je le reconnu .

- Hans …

- Bonjours Elsa …

Hans … L'homme qui avait fait du tord a Anna des année auparavant en la forçant a l'aimer . Elle n'a jamais voulu de lui et il la battu et presque violée . Anna avait portée plainte contre lui mais, sa famille dirigeait l'usine ou je travaillait donc elle avait abandonner pour pas que je perde mon emploi et qu'on se retrouve a la rue . Depuis l'explosion tout le monde le croyait mort mais, il est devant moi, terriblement bruler dans le visage mais certes en vie .

- Tu a survécu ?

- Et oui Elsa . Je suis sorti des débris pas longtemps après que les gens soit repartie car, leur petit miracle avait dejas émerger de la et quand je suis retourner chez moi mes parents mon rejeter en voyant mon visage. C'est pour cela que tout le monde me croyait mort . Alors, pour me venger j'ai commencer a monter une petite armée, ceux que vous appelez les terreurs, pour mettre la ville a feu et a sang .

La température de la pièce grimpa . Les gars transpirait et moi de la buée accompagna mon souffle comme les gens normal l'hiver, moi ses quand il fait trop chaud . C'était comme si Hans chauffait la pièce avec sa haine .

- Alors toi et ta petite bande de clown avez commencer a les descendre un par un, réduisant mon armée de moitié mais, maintenant …

Hans serra les poings et des flammes si forma. Il chauffait littéralement la pièce . Il avança d'un pas .

- … Je vais te faire la peau reine des neiges !

Les gars déployèrent leur boucliers qu'ils portèrent sur leur dos et je m'en fit un de glace . Des coups de feu retentirent de partout . Hans fit fondre mon bouclier et combattit le feu par la glace . Il est très fort mais, je réussit a éteindre la plupart de ses attaques me faisant bruler un peu au passage et je vit que son pied droit était geler quand il tomba par terre .

Soudain le toit explosa et j'entendit le son d'un hélicoptère . Je vit une ombre se déplacer a grande vitesse et la température chuta sous zéro en peu de temps . Les terreurs pas encore tombé furent geler . Hans dégela son pied et se releva, me regarda furieux et s'enfuit en maudissant . Je me laissa tomber a genoux, épuiser . Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, se n'était ni Kristoff ni Eugene . Je leva les yeux et vis un jeune homme au cheveux presque blanc me regarder avec des yeux bleus semblable au mien . Il me tendis la main et me dis

- Bonjours, je suis Jack Frost .


	2. Chapter 2

La bande avait accueillit Jack facilement, trop facilement . Harold l'avait rencontrer dans une ville voisine en allant chercher nos provision, il étais l'une des seule hélico autoriser a sortir et entrer dans la ville . Il lui avait alors parler de nous, de moi et l'avait invité à nous rejoindre . Jack était arriver peu de temps après que l'on soit entré a l'intérieur et avait rejoint Harold dans son hélico, un des pouvoirs de Jack lui permettait de voler sinon le reste étaient très semblable même pareil au mien . Pour moi il n'était qu'un immature et prétentieux jeune homme qui débarque tout juste en ville et crois tout connaitre sur tout .

Notre planque, situer plus au nord de la ville, commençait a manquer de chambre . Anna et moi dormons dans la même chambre ainsi que les autres couples ensemble . Kristoff était le seul a dormir seul avec son chien Sven mais, désormais Jack y dormais aussi . Après Jack, ses sûr que plus personne ne pourra venir habiter avec nous .

Le soir tombait sur Arendelle . J'était assise sur le toit de notre planque a regarder l'horizon, m'imprégnant de la brise légère qui passait sur mon visage ainsi que dans mes cheveux qui formait ma tresse habituelle . La ville était tranquille se soir, 2 jours après qu'une bonne partie de ses hommes soit mort Hans ne devais plus en avoir beaucoup sous la main . Un bruit attira mon attention sur ma droite, Jack émergea alors sur le toit et se dirigea vers moi . Je soupira en le voyant et laissa tomber ma tête entre mes bras qui étaient poser sur mes genoux .

- Toujours aussi déçus de me voir … Tu sais se n'est pas évident pour moi non plus .

- Sa ne paraît pas vraiment tu est toujours entrain de faire le clown devant les autres .

Il s'assit a coter de moi et regarda l'horizon . Je scruta son expression, il était différent, habituellement il sourit toujours et plaisante a la moindre occasion mais la, il était sérieux et pensif . Il respira profondément et se tourna vers moi .

- Mon intention en venant ici n'était pas de t'encombrer de ma présence . Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre comment marche tout ses pouvoirs, comment les contrôler … Je fais le clown devant les autres car, sa me fait oublier quelque instant mes tourment . Le plaisir est ma façons d'oublier quelque instant mon passé …

Il me sourit gentiment . Je le fixait les yeux grand ouvert . Quand son sourire s'effaça il continua de me regarder dans les yeux longuement et soudainement je détourna le regard vers l'horizon . Il suivi mon regard et fixa le coucher de soleil qui s'étendait devant nous . Nous restions ainsi quel que temps . Quand il brisa le silence .

- Cette ville est magnifique …

- Elle l'était plus avant .

- Je suis sur que tu fait de ton mieux pour la conserver comme elle étais .

- J'essaie …

Il se tourna vers moi, sourit et dis :

- Si tu le veut bien j'aimerais t'aider et on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble on risquerais pas de se geler !

Je sourie et tourna mon regard vers lui . Pour une fois sa présence ne m'énervait pas, pour une fois sa compagnie me faisait du bien . Il comprenait autant que moi que ses pouvoir était pas une bénédiction mais, bien un fardeau . Son passé devait être aussi lourd que le mien, il a traversé des épreuves semblable aux mienne, le rejet des autres et être perçu comme un monstre devait faire partie de son quotidien aussi . Soudain, je m'en voulu de l'avoir rejeter a son arrivée ici et de l'avoir éviter . Je baissa mon regard vers mes pieds . Honteusement .

- Je suis désoler de t'avoir repousser a ton arrivée Jack …

- Non, non ! Pas de sa s'il te plait . Je te comprend, un petit nouveau débarque en ville et toute ta famille s'amuse avec lui et qu'il ait en plus des pouvoir j'aurais réagit pareil moi aussi .

Je leva le regard vers lui, il souriait . Je lui rendit son sourire . En fait nous étions très semblable mais, en même temps différent .

- Tu sait Jack, peu importe se que ton passé comporte tu est une bonne personne .

Son sourire s'effaça, son regard devint triste . Il baissa le regard vers ses pied et soupira .

- Tu n'a pas idée comment mon passé est douloureux Elsa … J'avait une soeur moi aussi …

- Je suis désolée, je ne savait pas …

Je posa la main sur son épaule . Je n'en avait aucune idée, perdre Anna pour moi serais la fin du monde . Jack lui avait perdue sa soeur . Quelqu'un arriva sur le toit . Je tourna mon regard et vis Anna qui nous regardait souriante . Je leva les yeux au ciel car, non seulement je savait a quoi elle pensait mais, son obsession avec le grand amour m'exaspérait . Jack se tourna et lui sourit, j'enleva ma main et me releva .

- Salut Anna, dit-il .

- On vous cherchait vous deux . On part un film vue que la soirée est calme, on voulais savoir si sa vous intéresse ?

Elle me regarda, elle sait que les activités de groupes ne son pas mon fort . Jack accepta et se tourna vers moi .

- Sa sera sans moi …

- Oh s'il te plait Elsa .

C'est comme s'ils étaient tout les deux synchroniser . Leurs regards me supplièrent comme des enfants . Je leva les yeux au ciel .

- Okay mais, pas un film de fille .

- YEAH !

Anna sauta de joie et me serra dans ses bras . On descendit les escaliers qui menait au 2eme étage, qui servait pour les chambres et la salle de surveillance ainsi qu'un salon et une cuisine et bien sur des toilettes . Les autres étaient tous dans le salon qui était munis de deux canapés et une causeuse ainsi qu'une télévision qui est surment la dernière de cette taille en ville . Je pris place dans une coin de la causeuse, comme a mon habitude . Jack vint s'assoir a côté, étant donner que jamais personne ne s'assieds la car, je dégage trop de froid mais, Jack ne sent le sent pas . Anna partie le film qui s'intitulait 'je sais qui ma tuée' . Le film débuta, après trente minute je m'endormis . Je me réveilla le lendemain dans mon lit . Je jeta un coup d'oeil vers le lit d'Anna, elle était assise dos a moi, se brossant les cheveux . Je me retourna pour regarder l'heure, j'ai du regarder deux fois pour être sûr … 10 heures ! Je m'assit d'un coup dans mon lit si vite qu'Anna sursauta .

- Elsa tu ma fait peur .

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! Comment veut tu que je surveille se qui se passe en ville si je dors a point fermer !

- Jack ses charger de faire la ronde du matin avec Kristoff, histoire de connaitre la ville .

Je m'étira longuement en lâchant un bâillement . Je me leva et remarqua que je portait mon pyjama . Je resta figée quelque instant .

- Anna … qui est venue me porter dans mon lit ?

- Kristoff .

- Et qui ma mis en pyjama ?

- C'est moi . A tu eu peur que se soit Jack qui t'ai porter et habillé ?

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire coquin et des yeux moqueurs . Je la fixa sérieusement et lui tira les jeans qui trainait au pied de mon lit . Elle éclata de rire .

- Il n'est pas du tout mon genre Anna .

- Vous aller quand même bien ensemble .

Je m'approcha de son lit . Elle me regarda en étouffa un rire . Je lui sauta dessus en la chatouillant .

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir dis sa !

- HAHAHAHA ELSA ! HAHAHAHA ….. LACHE MOI !

Je continua de la chatouiller pendant quelque minute . Elle repris son souffle de peine et de misères et me fit signe de m'assoir sur le lit dos a elle . J'obéis et elle commença a coiffée mes cheveux, tressant aussi ma tresse . Cela faisait longtemps que l'on avait pas eu de moment toute les deux . Je profita de ses soins, elle aimait me coiffer, comme avant, je souris .

- La preuve qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi, tu t'amuse .

Mon sourire s'effaça . Dès qu'elle eu fini ma tresse je me leva et prétexta que je devait aller patrouiller et sortie . Dès que j'arriva sur le toit les larmes me montèrent au yeux . Comment pouvais-je m'amusée quand tout ses gens souffrait et mourrait dehors a cause de tout sa, a cause de moi . Je me mise a courir et me propulsa sur le toit voisin .


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff me fit faire le tour de la ville . Arendelle est une ville superbe, mieux que celle d'où je viens. Malgré l'épidémie qui torture les gens, la plupart travail quand même permettant a la moitié des commerces d'être ouvert pour les citoyens . Kristoff m'avait expliquer que certain chargement arrivait par bateau et hélico a tout les mois pour approvisionner la ville même si elle était placé en quarantaine . Les gens dressait une liste de se qu'ils auraient de besoin et les donnait au commerçant pour passer la commende . Mais pour nous, c'est Harold qui s'en charge une fois par mois, c'est comme sa que je les rencontrer en faite .

Il était en train de charger les commende seul quand je les vue tomber a la renverse sur le toit d'un immeuble . Je suis alors descendu pour l'aider, il ma alors dit que je n'était pas le seul avec des pouvoirs glacials et ses la qu'il a mentionner Elsa pour la première fois . J'était loin de me douter que cette Elsa en question était aussi belle qu'un flocon tomber du ciel dans une journée d'hiver ensoleiller .

- Jack !

La voix de Kristoff me ramena a la réalité . Je cligna des yeux et réalisa que nous étions devant un bâtiment en ruine .

- L'explosion qui a donner a Elsa ses pouvoirs et qui a causer l'épidémie c'est produite ici, c'était son lieu de travail . Elle n'a jamais voulu nous dire se qui s'était réellement passé cette journée la, depuis elle n'est plus la même, je veut dire, avant elle était souriante et toujours enjouée et maintenant elle est distante et a toujours l'air triste ou ailleurs .

- Je la comprend, changer du jours au lendemain comme sa se n'est pas évident Kristoff crois moi .

- Comment a tu eu tes pouvoirs toi ?

- En fait, les gens on commencer tranquillement a tomber malade les uns après les autres, comme ici . Ceux qui son tomber malade son tous mort, tous sauf moi. Moi je suis revenue a la vie après deux jours et presque tous les habitants étaient déja mort .

Kristoff s'approcha du bâtiment et donna un coup de pied dans la poussière .

- Crois tu que c'est l'épidémie d'ici qui ses répandu ?

Je haussa des épaules mais, j'en suis pas mal sur . Depuis cette explosion tout cela ne fait que s'étendre dans toute les villes . Je ne veut pas alerter les autres car, je ne veut pas que Elsa se sente obliger de jouer les super héros dans toute les villes affecter . Il continua de me regarder et soudain une voix se fit entendre dans son appareil .

- _Kristoff ! _

C'était la voix d'Anna, elle avait l'air paniquer . Kristoff s'approcha de moi pour que je puisse entendre .

- Oui Anna ? Que se passe t'il ?!

- _C'est Elsa elle est partie en coup de vent et elle n'a pas prit son appareil . Cela fais des heures et elle n'est toujours pas revenue ! Je m'inquiète ! Je ne veut pas que sa se passe comme la dernière fois ! _

_- _Ne t'en fais pas moi et Jack nous allons la retrouver .

Je le regarda intriguer .

- Comme la dernière fois ?

- Elle avait disparue pendant des jours et une tempête a faite rage tout ce temps . Il a fait tellement froid c'en était pas croyable . Elle a fini par revenir, maigre et dans un sale état .

Kristoff jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux ruines et commença a marcher vers la ville .

- Je vais aller voir au sud, toi vas au nord .

- Compris .

Je m'élança dans les airs . Pouvoir voler était la partie préférer de mes pouvoirs . Je ne m'en laçait jamais . Je pris de l'altitude et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la ville . Je vit un petit Kristoff courir vers le sud en dessous de moi . Je me dirigeas vers le nord, mais où est tu Elsa ? Pourquoi agis tu de la sorte ? Je m'arrêta en plein vol . Une sensation bizarre m'envahit . Elle me disait d'aller vers la droite, vers la montagne . Plus je m'approcha et plus la sensation était puissante . Sur le coter le plus abrupte de la montagne je la vis, Elsa se tenait au sommet de celle-ci regardant au loin . La sensation disparue lorsque je la vit . Je me posa doucement non loin derrière elle . Son t-shirt bleu était tout friper et ses jeans sale . Je m'avança .

- Dites-moi gente dame pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état ?

Sans même me regarder elle me dit de partir . J'arriva a sa hauteur, ses yeux était rougis et bouffis . Elle avait pleurer . Elle tourna son regard vers moi . C'est yeux bleus étaient remplis de colère . Elle se détourna et commença a s'en aller .

- Attend Elsa ! Dis moi se qui se passe !

- Sa ne te regarde pas Jack !

Je m'élança vers elle et lui attrapa le bras .

- Tu sait que tu peut me parler Elsa .

Elle me regarda furieuse et retira son bras .

- Sa suffit Jack laisse moi seule .

Elle se retourna et commença a avancer . Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle même, comme si elle avait peur . Je la regarda s'éloigner peu a peu et je la suivit .

- Mais, de quoi a tu SI peur ?

- J'AI DIT SA SUFFIT JACK !

En se tournant elle créa une barrière de glace qui se hérissa vers moi . Je vit dans son regard que se n'était pas son intention . Je m'approcha et donna un coup de poing sur la barrière qui vola en mille morceaux . Je leva les yeux vers Elsa qui commença a courir vers le bas de la montagne . Il commença a neiger . Je créer une rampe de glace pour me permettre de la rattraper . Je la contourna et me mis devant elle, elle me rentra directement dedans . Nous glissons maintenant, moi sur le dos et elle sur moi . Je la tien fermement pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse car, nous allons vite . Au bas de la montagne je crée un tas de neige pour nous arrêter . Il amortie avec succès notre arrivée . Elsa avait le visage enfouie dans mon sweet . C'est épaules étaient secouer de petit coup . Elle pleurait . Je continua de la serrer dans mes bras et posa ma tête sur la sienne .

- Pourquoi fais tu tout sa ?

Sa voix était étouffer .

- Faire quoi ?

- Te soucier de moi . Tu ne me connais même pas . Je suis un monstre . Tu devrais me laisser seule sur cette montagne comme sa je ne ferais de mal a personne .

- Tu n'est pas un monstre Elsa, sinon j'en suis un moi aussi .

Elle releva la tête et me regarda .

- Tu n'est pas un monstre Jack . Tu est bon pour tout le monde moi je ne cause que du tort .

- Tu sait que ses faux Elsa ! Ta famille tien a toi ! Anna t'aime et a besoin de toi . Elle s'inquiète en se moment et une si belle fille que toi et aussi fragile ne peu pas être un monstre .

C'est yeux s'agrandirent, je ne crois pas que beaucoup de personne lui ait dit qu'elle était belle . Je lui sourit et la relâchât . Elle se leva et moi aussi .

- Rentre a la maison, Anna se meurt d'inquiétude .

Elle acquiesça et nous nous dirigions vers la ville . Elle remis ses bras autour d'elle . Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaule et l'approcha vers moi . Elle était réticente a mon toucher mais, tranquillement se rapprocha . Certaine larmes coulait encore . De près ses vêtements étaient encore plus sale .

- Mais où est tu aller tes vêtements son tout sale ?

- Combattu des Terreurs …

- Combien ?

- Une dizaine .

- Comme sa Hans a recommencer a recruter …

La neige cessa a mi-chemin . Quand nous passons la barrière qui séparait la planque de la rue, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Anna sortie en courant . Elsa s'élança vers elle et les deux soeurs s'étreignèrent longuement, Elsa s'excusa d'être partie et les larmes coulait des yeux fermé d'Anna . Les autres rester derrière, souriait . Eugene s'avança vers moi et me donna une tape dans le dos .

- Bien jouer p'tit . Jamais personne ne l'avait retrouver avant .

Il mis le doigt sur son appareil et dis a Kristoff qu'Elsa était rentrer . Anna ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je pu lire sur ses lèvres un 'merci' et je lui sourit . Elle lâcha sa soeur et nous rentrons . Elsa se tourna vers moi et me sourit, ses yeux encore remplit de larmes mais, maintenant elle était heureuse, mon estomac sauta dans mon ventre a la vue de se magnifique sourire . Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux …


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveilla en sursaut et trempé . Je réalisa alors que se n'était qu'un cauchemar . Je passa mes mains dans mes cheveux et posa la tête sur un genou le temps de reprendre mon souffle . Je regarda sur ma droite, Anna dormais profondément dans son lit . Depuis que Jack avait emménager elle ne pouvais plus dormir avec Kristoff et avait regagner notre chambre . Je ne m'en plaint pas la présence de ma petite soeur me manquait . Je tourna mon regard vers la fenêtre sur ma gauche, le soleil commença a se lever au loin . Je m'assit sur le bord de mon lit, attrapa un jeans et mon sweet noir et m'habilla . Je me leva pour sortir mais, je m'arrêta devant notre bureau, une photo d'Anna, mes parents et moi tous souriant était poser la . Je me souviens clairement de cette journée, c'était l'anniversaire d'Anna, nous étions aller au zoo, qui n'est plus qu'un espace détruit et presque tout vert aujourd'hui . Je pris la photo dans ma main et regarda les quatre visages heureux, mes parents me manquait tellement, le parfum de ma mère, l'après-rasage de mon père était des odeur que je n'oublierait jamais . Je posa mon regard sur mon visage . J'était heureuse et brune, depuis que j'ai mes pouvoirs j'ai les cheveux presque blanc et la peau pâle . Sur la photo j'ai les cheveux brun, comme ma mère et la peau légèrement bronzer . Je souris et reposa la photo . Anna dormait toujours, j'alla déposer un baiser sur son front avant de m'en aller . Je fermait doucement la porte . Les autres dormais tous .

Je me dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de me préparer un café . Je passa devant la salle de contrôle où je vit Astrid assise face au écran . Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi . Quand Harold partait dans les villes voisines elle dormait peu, trop inquiète qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit donc, elle veillait sur la ville a sa manière . Je m'avança vers elle .

- Bonjours Elsa .

Elle continua de regarder les écrans . J'était la seule lève tôt du groupe . Je lui demanda si elle voulait un café et acquiesça . J'alla préparer deux café bien noir et retourna auprès d'elle .

- Y a t'il du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment, il y a des Terreurs mais ils ne font rien et je trouve sa bizarre .

L'instinct d'Astrid ne se trompait jamais . Elle me montra le groupe de Terreurs qu'elle avait vue . Ils était sur le toit d'un immeuble presque immobile . Je pris une gorgée de café et étudia l'image . Pas de Hans . Il a disparu depuis l'autre jours. Le liquide chaud avait sur moi le même effet que la chaleur intense, de la vapeur se dégageait de ma bouche et mon nez après en avoir bu . Astrid sourit en me voyant respirer, toute la bande trouve cela drôle depuis le début . Elle et Harold était dans le même niveau qu'Anna a l'école, Kristoff dans le même que moi ainsi que Raiponce et Eugene . Nous étions tous amis avant que nos parents décède et tout le reste . Quand j'avait commencer a travailler j'avait pris beaucoup de distance avec eux mais, quand la ville avait commencer a dépérir nous avons former cette petite bande pour essayer de la garder en vie .

- Regarde !

Astrid me pointa l'écran les Terreurs avaient commencer a bouger . Ils descendaient du toit .

- Je vais aller voir .

Je me leva, posa ma tasse et me dirigeait vert le couloir .

- Tu devrait demander a Jack de venir avec toi .

- Sa vas aller je me débrouillait très bien avant sa venu .

Je mis mon appareil sur mon oreille et l'activa . Je lui adressa un sourire histoire de la rassurée et fonça sur le toit . Je me propulsa de toit en toit jusqu'a celui ou se trouvait les Terreurs .

- _Ils sont un peu plus bas dans la rue maintenant, ils pointent leurs armes sur tout le monde . _

Je descendit a terre et couru vers la direction des cris . Les citoyens étaient apeuré, les Terreurs n'éprouvaient jamais de pitié a croire qu'ils n'étaient plus humains . Il y avait au moins 7 Terreurs devant moi . Certains citoyens m'avaient vue arrivée et m'encouragèrent, ce qui alerta les autres et ils se mirent a tirer vers moi . J'ai presque été toucher avant de pouvoir me cacher derrière la carcasse d'une voiture .

- Merde, ALLER VOUS ABRITER !

Les citoyens coururent dans n'importe quel direction . Certains tombèrent sous les balles . Je mis attendait sa se passe toujours comme sa, ils agissent en poule pas de tête et ensuite se font descendre faute de jugeote . Je vit le reflet des Terreurs dans la vitrine de l'autre coter de la rue, ils se rapprochaient . Je me leva et tira un pic de glace a travers le plus près . Les autres partir se mètre a couvert en tirant comme des malades . Je m'approcha doucement de la planque du plus proche, je saisit son arme, la gela et utilisa son corps comme bouclier car, les autres me tirèrent dessu. J'en descendu deux autres . Les 4 autres se faufilèrent dans une ruelle, je les suivit et en descendit un avec un pic dans le dos . Avant de les rejoindre après le tournant je les entendirent crier et tirer . Je vit Jack qui en avait geler 2 assommé un et se battait avec le dernier .

- Astrid …

- _Tu avait besoin d'aide . _

C'était faux . Je leva les yeux au ciel et abattu le dernier avec un pic . Je m'avança vers un Jack souriant . Je lui donna un coup de poing sur le l'épaule droite .

- J'avait pas besoin de ton aide .

- Bienvenue pareil, ouch …

Il se massa l'épaule . Je le regarda furieuse . En peu de temps je vit son expression passée a l'horreur et criée mon nom . Un bruit sourd s'en suivit et une douleur affreuse dans le bas du ventre a gauche . Tout semblait être au ralentit, je baissa les yeux et vit mon sang . Je me retourna et vit Jack tuer celui qu'il avait assommé avant, son armes encore braquer sur moi . Je tomba a genoux et ensuite sur le dos . J'entendis au loin Jack et Astrid crier et je le vit, Hans … Sur le toit de l'immeuble en face, je n'avait pas la force de le pointer du doigt . Quand Jack apparu, je me senti légerte et crue voler . Je vit son visage affoler avant de m'évanouir en murmurant « Jack… » .

J'entendit le son d'une douce voix qui chantait « Fleur au pétales d'or, répand ta magie, inverse le temps …», j'entendit aussi des pleurs, Anna … ? Je ne sais pas . Je m'évanouit de nouveau et tout disparue . Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passa pendant mon sommeil . Un jour, j'ouvrit les yeux doucement . Tout était embrouiller, je cligna a plusieurs reprise . J'était dans mon lit . Je tourna la tête et vit ma cousine Raiponce assise sur une chaise a coter de moi .

- Comment te sent tu ?

En fait je me sentait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait tirée dessus . Je me redressa et m'assit dans mon lit . Ce n'est pas la première fois que Raiponce me guérit en fait sans elle, je serais sûrment morte a l'heure qu'il est . Dans mes débuts de « super-héros » j'ai eu beaucoup de membre fracturer, d'éraflure de balle et de bleus et Raiponce a toujours été a mon chevet prête a me guérir .

- Plutôt bien .

Elle me fit un sourire et se leva . Elle tira mes couverture et regarda mon pansement . Il n'y avait plus de blessure seulement une cicatrice .

- La prochaine fois évite de te faire tirée dessus, ses plus long a guérir même avec mes pouvoirs .

- Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

- Trois jours .

Je regarda dehors le temps était sombre, il pleuvait . Des bruits de pas attira mon attention vers la porte . Anna entra, son sourire s'élargie a mesure ou elle prenait conscience que j'était réveiller et me sauta dans les bras, lachant le verre de jus qu'elle tenait a la main . Elle sanglota dans mes bras .

- J'ai eu si peur Elsa …

- C'est fini je vais bien .

Quelque minute plus tard, je pointa le bout de mon nez dans la salle de contrôle, encadrer de Raiponce et d'Anna qui avait les bras autour de mon bras gauche . Harold était seul . Quand il nous vit il ferma les écrans, ferma le micro et me fit un sourire idiots . Raiponce se frappa le front et Anna mis le sien sur mon épaules en faisant non de la tête . Je le regarda fixement .

- Que se passe t'il ?

Personne ne bougea … Harold s'approcha .

- Rien Els…

- Que. se . passe . t'il !

Je le regarda fermement . C'est épaules firent la mou et il se tourna vers Raiponce qui haussa les épaules .

- Depuis 3 jours, depuis que tu tes fait tirée dessus, les terreurs saccage tout dans la ville . Hans a été vue a plusieurs reprise .

- Pardon !

Je tourna mon regard vers Anna qui avait prononcer ses mots a voix basse, toujours le front sur mon épaule . Elle leva la tête et me regarda tristement . Elle ne voulait surment pas que je me jète tête première dans la bataille . Elle me connaissait que trop bien ma petite soeur .

- Oû son les autres ?

Les trois échangèrent un regard et Raiponce prit la paroles .

- Eugene et Kristoff sont dans le nord de la ville et Astrid et Jack son au sud .

Harold se retourna et ralluma les écrans et le micro . Je vit sur les quatre écrans, une pour chaque appareils, que la ville était a feu et a sang . Kristoff et Eugene finissait de combattre quelque Terreurs tandis que, de le coter Jack et Astrid avançait prudemment dans une ruelle . Je suivit leur mouvements attentivement, alerte au moindre mouvement . Astrid était armée d'un AK47, voir dans son écran était comme jouer a un jeu, sans manette et sans la contrôler . Jack était devant elle et avançait lentement . Il arrêta et lui fait signe d'attendre . Jack se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe de la tête . Je les vit se jeter sur une bande de Terreurs et tiré dans tous les sens .

- Kristoff ! Eugene ! Jack et Astrid on besoin de votre aide !

Harold avait presque hurlé dans le micro . Je regarda Anna et elle compris, elle fit signe que non .

- Je dois aller les aider Anna, je suis guérit .

- Non …

- Je ne veut pas qu'ils leur arrive la même chose, je ne veut pas perdre personne …

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me lassa partir . Je lui sourit, pris mon appareil sur la table, le mis et partie vers le toit .

- _Les renforts son en chemin _.

La voix d'Anna résonna dans mes oreilles pendant que je me dirigea vers les coups de feu .


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff et Eugene n'étaient toujours pas arriver lorsque j'atteint le toit derrière Astrid et Jack . Ils était accroupit derrière des caisses en métal . Il y avait au moins dix Terreurs devant eux . Je me projeta le plus loin au dessus des Terreurs . Je donna tous en redescendant et créa une vague de froid qui gela ceux qui était proche et projeta les plus éloigner au moment ou mon genou toucha le sol . Astrid surgit suivit de Jack pour en éliminer le plus possible tandis que qu'ils étaient assommé . Je me releva et il eu une explosion derrière moi . Je me retourna et vit Hans au loin . Il me regarda méchamment . Jack tua le dernier Terreurs derrière moi mais moi, je continuait de soutenir le regard de Hans en montrant le plus de haine possible . Il sourit m'envoya un baiser et se volatilisa . J'en croyais pas mes yeux, il avait tous simplement disparue, volatiliser . Je me tourna en même temps, Kristoff et Eugene débarquère, essoufflé d'avoir couru depuis le haut de la ville . Je regarda chacun d'entre eux, ils ne le croyais pas non plus, et ses la que j'entendis des coups de feu et des cris … Pas a coter de moi mais, dans mon appareil ! Anna ! Je couru le plus vite possible, pas assez vite, les coups de feu et les cris continuait de plus bel . Je créa une rampe de glace devant moi et patina dessus pour aller plus vite . Jack volait a coter de moi, j'entendis Anna crié mon nom dans mon appareil et plus rien … Je m'arrêta devant la grille de notre planque … Elle était défoncer .

Jack se posa a mes coter . Nous avançons tranquillement, au cas ou il y aurait une embuscade . J'ai de la misère a garder mon sans froid, le cris qu'avait pousser Anna résonna encore dans mes oreilles . Les portes étaient toute défoncer . À l'intérieur je n'en peut plus et je me mise a courir vers la salle de contrôle . Raiponce guérissait Harold qui était assis par terre, les écrans étaient cribler de balle, tout était foutu … Je posa mon regard sur ma cousine, c'est yeux son plein d'eau .

- Ils ont enlever Anna …

C'est alors que le ciel me tomba sur la tête, Hans avait créer une diversion et alors que j'était guérit et dehors, il en a profiter pour enlever mon bien le plus précieux . Je serra les point et fit demi-tour . Jack essaya de me barrer la route, de me retenir . Je le repoussa mais, il insista . Je poussa un crie et le projeta au mur avec mes pouvoirs . Je me mise a courir dehors et retourna tout les coins de la villes . Je poussait les gens sur mon passage, ils me hurlaient dessus, je m'en foutait . Où est tu sale ordure ! Où a tu emmener ma soeur ! Après plusieurs heure a ne rien trouver et a tournée en rond je me dirigea vers le toit le plus haut . Il y a plus un bruit en ville, rien . Juste le vent qui souffle dans mes oreilles sur le toit . Au loin je vit l'hélicoptère d'Harold, il devait chercher d'en haut et les autres en bas . Comment la retrouver si je n'est aucun indice d'où aller ? Je me sent démunis, vide je ne suis plus rien sans Anna . Je tomba a genoux, frappa le sol de toute mes forces se qui gela le toit . Une neige commence a tomber tranquillement sur Arendelle . Je frappa de nouveau le sol et il s'effondra sous moi . J'atterrit dans un ancien bureau, je ne me rappel plus vraiment qui occupait les lieux auparavant mais, c'est désert aujourd'hui. Je me leva et laissa libre court a ma rage . Au bout d'une heure, le dernier étage ne se ressemble plus, tout ses geler et détruit . Je m'assit dans le centre de mon carnage de glace et pleura .

J'avait l'étrange et agréable sensation que quelqu'un approchait doucement . Il s'assit a coter de moi et me serra dans ses bras . Le pull de Jack était doux au toucher et réconfortant . Il me serra doucement alors que je pleura longuement . Au bout de quelque temps je me redressa et essuya mes larmes . Pourquoi il était toujours la dans les moments les plus difficile, j'ai l'habitude de toujours affronter tout toute seule . Je le regarda et il m'adressa un sourire réconfortant .

- Nous allons la retrouver, je te le promet . Harold a déjà changer les écrans et l'équipement endommager et vole en hélico en se moment, les autres font des rondes dans la ville, Kristoff a même apporter Sven pour sentir l'odeur d'Anna .

Imaginer se vieux Sven dans les rues alors que Kristoff ne veut jamais qu'il s'y aventure me rassura . Ce chien a un bon flair et adore Anna . Il fera tout pour la retrouver, Kristoff aussi, il doit être aussi démolit que moi en se moment . Mais lui n'est pas en train de pleurer sur son sort il est dehors et la cherche . Je me leva . J'était faible, ma blessure était encore ressente et je me suis épuiser a me défouler sur tout . Jack se leva et me retend car, je faillit tomber .

- Tu devrais aller te reposer .

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouver Anna …

- Elle vas bien j'en suis sur, si Hans ses donner autant de mal pour l'enlever pourquoi il la tuerait maintenant .

- Oui mais, il peut la torturer . Si seulement je l'avait écouter et était rester auprès d'elle .

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute .

- Si ses ma faute ! Tous sa ses de ma faute Jack !

Je m'écarta et le regarda . Il soutint mon regard .

- Sa ses passé quand je travaillait …

Je n'est jamais raconter cette histoire a personne . Même pas a Anna . Mes mains tremblait, je serra mes bras autour de moi et continua :

- Hans voulait me voir dans le bureau de son père, c'était les propriétaire de l'usine, j'ai toujours refuser ses avances et Anna aussi . Ce jours la, il était agressif plus que d'habitude et voulait absolument que je sois avec lui . Il …

J'avait de la difficulté a parler . Jack ne bronchait pas, il continuait a écouter attentivement .

- … Il ma pousser et coincé contre le mur et ma frapper . Je me suis acculer a une bibliothèque où j'ai vue un bouton et au même moment ou Hans se jeta sur moi je le pressa et nous tombions d'un étage plus bas où il y avait cette … cette arme que j'ai pointé sur lui . J'ai appuyer sur le bouton Jack ! L'arme ma exploser dans les mains et tout a commencer … C'était une bombe ! Tout est arrivé par ma faute !

Jack s'avança et voulu me serrer de nouveau dans ses bras mais, je me détourna . Je refoula les larmes qui me montait de nouveau au yeux . J'ai depuis longtemps refouler cette histoire . J'ai essayer de l'oublier mais, en vain .

- Elsa … tu voulais te défendre … On aurais tous agis de la même façons, moi y compris . Viens allons nous reposer .

Je me retourna vers lui, il me tendait la main . Je ne la pris pas et commença a avancer . Il me suivit . Je sauta au travers du trou que j'avait créer dans le toit . La neige tombait encore mais, l'air était chaud, comme si Hans chauffait la ville . Je n'avait pas le moral a sauter d'un toit a l'autre alors, je me laissa tomber en bas du toit . J'atterrit dans une ruelle quelque peu accueillante . Jack atterrit doucement derrière . J'avança quand j'entendit un petit bruit dans le tas d'ordure a ma droite . J'arrêta et regarda Jack, celui-ci haussa les épaules . Je m'approcha, une main prête a lancer de la glace . Je tassa un sac et je découvrit un bébé chat tout blanc épuiser et affamer . Je le prit dans mes bras et il se cala au creux de mes bras en ronronnant .

- Tu devrais le garder il a l'air a t'aimer beaucoup .

Je regarda Jack et ensuite le chat . Anna a toujours voulu avoir un petit chat et avait déjà un nom en tête . Je sourit, c'est drôle que tu arrive en se moment boule de poil . Le petit chat s'endormit dans mes bras .

- Tu vas avoir une nouvelle maison et une nouvelle famille … Olaf .

Arrivée a la planque, les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivé . Raiponce, qui était resté au cas ou il y aurait des blessé, regarda ma blessure sans même remarquer Olaf jusqu'à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras . Elle l'adora du premier coup . Il commençait à être tard, un par un les autres commencèrent a arrivée . Chacun déçus et apeuré de ma réaction . Kristoff était abattu, c'est la première fois que je le voit aussi triste . Il ses assis en arrivant, les mains entre les genoux et le regard vide fixer sur le plancher . Sven était assis a coter de lui la tête sur un de ses genoux . Personne ne voulais aller se coucher mais, nous étions tous crever . Astrid réussit a convaincre Kristoff d'aller s'allonger . A 2 heures du matin, j'avait peine a rester les yeux ouvert devant les écrans . Je me leva, prit Olaf qui était coucher sur mes genoux et me dirigea vers ma chambre, mis mon pyjama et alla me coucher tranquillement mais, aussitôt que je m'endormis les cauchemars commencèrent .

Hans torturait Anna sans pitier et me forçait a regarder . Je ne pouvais pas bouger ou je bougeait mais, je n'avance pas . Je me réveilla en criant, Olaf bondit dans le lit et me regarda de ses yeux noirs . Le lit d'Anna était bien vide a coter du mien . La porte s'ouvrit a la voler et Jack entra, essoufflé . Je le regarda surprise . Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama bleu .

- Désoler … Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar …

- Moi aussi j'en fait a presque tout les soirs … Ne t'excuse pas …

Il me sourit et se tourna pour partir .

- Jack !

Il se tourna vers moi .

- …. Voudrais tu rester avec moi … S'il te plait …

Il resta surpris . Même moi je me surpris moi même mais, sa présence, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, me rassurait . Il s'avança vers le lit d'Anna et s'y assis mais, resta hésitant . Anna … elle est quelque part dehors, avec se monstre, je ne sais où … Hans voulait me faire du mal et ses réussit . Je serra les dents . Je savait aussi qu'il ferrait tout pour me faire chanter . Je regarda Jack .

- Je vais tuer cette ordure …

- Ne devient pas le monstre qu'il prétend que tu est .

Les mots de Jack me résonnèrent dans le crâne . Olaf se frotta sur mon bras et se mis a ronronner . Je mis ma main sur sa tête et réfléchie .

- Si on ne le tue pas, comment vas t'on l'arrêter ?

- Je ne sais pas encore Elsa …

Il s'allongea dans le lit d'Anna . Tout ceci est arrivée si vite que nous somme dépourvu, on ne sais pas quoi faire et mon instinct me dicte de foncer tête baisser mais, ses aussi se que Hans espère me voir faire . Je tourna mon regard vers Jack … Il s'était endormie . Je le regarda pendant un moment et me surprise a sourire, Olaf posa la patte sur ma main et me regardait .

- Quoi ?

Il pencha la tête . Je leva les yeux au ciel et me recoucha . Olaf remonta jusqu'à mon cou et si cala . Le lendemain, Eugene vint nous réveiller, énerver . On ne comprenait rien de se qu'il disait . Quand il réalisa que Jack était coucher dans le lit d'Anna, il me regarda avec un sourire bizarre . Je lui tira la langue et il redevint sérieux .

- On a reçus un message d'Hans .


	6. Chapter 6

Tout le monde était rassembler dans la salle des écrans . Tous avait l'air anxieux, Astrid était assise devant la machine et attendait que tout le monde soit installer . Kristoff ne tenait pas en place, Raiponce avait l'air stresser, Eugene et Harold essayait de caché leur impatience mais, y parvenait a peine . Jack se tenait derrière moi, tout deux encore en pyjama, comme si les autres étaient debout depuis des heures . Tous avait des cernes sous les yeux, surment que comme moi ils avaient eu de la difficulté a trouver le sommeil . J'était inquiète au sujet du message que Hans a envoyer . Je ne tenait pas en place, j'avais presque couru pour arrivé dans la salle . Savoir que ma soeur était je ne sais ou avec se maniaque ne faisait que me désespérer de minute en minute . S'il a osé lever la main sur elle je vous jure que ….

- Tout le monde est prêt ?

Astrid lança le vidéo que Hans a envoyer . La vue de Anna assise sur une chaise ligoté et les yeux bander ainsi que la bouche me fit serrer les poings . Hans apparu a l'écran a coter d'Anna .

- Bonjours Elsa et tout les autres … eum … parasite . Comme tu le sais j'ai ici ta si chère petite soeur .

Il posa la main sur la tête de Anna . Elle la secoua pour l'enlever .

- … Donc je me disait que l'on pourrait faire un petit marcher … Je te propose un pour-parler face a face toi et moi, personne d'autre, ni arme ni pouvoirs, ni lascar qui traine dans les parages . Juste toi et moi …

Il adressa un sourire a la caméra . Anna avait l'air épuiser et affaiblit, je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi depuis la mort de nos parents . Elle ne devait pas avoir dormi de la nuit . Ils étaient tout les deux dans une pièce sombre sans rien pour identifier l'endroit . Hans avait tout préparer pour ne pas qu'on le retrace avant qu'il ait mis son petit plan a exécution . Il caressa un des tresses a Anna et tourna de nouveau son regard vers la camera .

- Ce soir 21h la ou tous a commencer … sinon je l'allume .

Sa main prit feu a quelque centimètre de la tête d'Anna et le vidéo prit fin . Kristoff pris sa chaise et la tira a l'autre bout de la salle ou elle explosa contre le mur . Sa réaction fit sursauté tout le monde . Il respirait très fort et me regarda intensément .

- Ramène la !

Il sortit de la pièce et alla s'enfermer avec Sven dans sa chambre . Je regarda Jack qui avait poser sa main sur mon épaule durant le vidéo . Eugene se leva pour aller parler a Kristoff mais, Raiponce l'arrêta . Kristoff n'est pas en état d'entendre qui que se soit essayer de le calmer . Je n'ai pas confiance en Hans mais, pour Anna je serait prête a donner ma vie . Je retourna vers ma chambre et Jack me rattrapa .

- Que vas tu faire ?

- Aller voir Hans a 21h a l'usine .

Il me saisit les épaules et me retourna . Il me regarda droit dans les yeux .

- Tu ne peut pas y aller seule .

- Je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sait Jack .

Il réfléchit en continuant de me fixer . Son visage est triste alors qui baisse les yeux au sols . Il me lâcha, j'entra dans ma chambre et ferma la porte . Je m'adossa a celle-ci et laissa couler une larmes sur ma joue . Anna …. La voir aussi faible et abattu était une des pires chose que je pouvais voir . Je m'approcha de mon bureau et enfila un t-shirt blanc et un jeans . Je jeta un coup d'oeil a la photo en face de moi et je me concentra . Quel genre de marché Hans voulais me proposer ? Je me le demande bien . Je regarda l'heure, 11h … Je sortit de ma chambre en regardant le lit d'Anna que Jack avait oublier de refaire, je leva les yeux au ciel et m'approcha du lit . Je tira les draps sur l'oreiller et l'odeur d'Anna me remplit les narines . Je serra les poing, peu importe se qu'il m'en coutera je vais sauvez ma soeur . Je sortie de la chambre, Jack était partie et me dirigea vers le premier étage la ou était l'armurerie . Je retrouva Harold pencher sur je ne sais quel invention .

- Salut Harold ….

Il leva les yeux vers moi et les rabaissa aussitôt .

- Ah bonjours Elsa .

Il semblait occuper a assembler une genre d'arc . Je m'assit non loin de lui et le regarda travailler . Il me jeta quelque coup d'oeil . Il détestait être regarder quand il travaillait . Je détourna mon regard et observa les nombreuse armes qui était accrocher sur le mur . Toute des armes que Kristoff et Eugene se servait a presque tout les jours . Les comptoirs était plein d'objet que je ne connais pas, surment des outils pour Harold qui aime inventé de nouvelles armes . Son hélico, qu'il surnomme croquemou pour je ne sait quel raison, à plein de modification qu'il lui a apporter depuis qu'il en a fait l'acquisition il y a quel que temps . Sa coque est anti-balle, il la munie d'armes et a fait un filet plus résistant pour apporter plus de provision en plus de celle dans l'appareil, il a aussi modifier la mécanique et la munit de la dernière technologie que l'on dispose .

- ENFIN !

Je sursauta et me retourna vers lui . Il tenait une grande arc dans ses mains . Il me regarda souriant et s'approcha de moi . Il me tendis l'arc .

- C'est pour toi .

- Pour moi …

Je le regarda surprise et lui continua de me le tendre . Je pris l'arme d'une main, a ma surprise elle est très légère et maniable . Je regarda Harold d'un air interrogateur .

- Quand j'ai vue que tu lançais des glaçons la plupart du temps je me suis dit : « Hé Harold tu pourrait lui fabriquer un arc elle pourrait en tirer plus loin et plus vite ! » Donc voila, un arc fait du métal le plus résistant au froid et le plus léger que j'ai trouver avec une corde robuste qui ne cédera pas avant longtemps .

Il me fit signe de me diriger vers le stand de tir aménager dans le coter doit de l'étage . Je n'ai jamais tiré a l'arc, je ne sait même pas si je vais toucher ma cible . Harold est comme un enfant le matin de Noël . Je me plaça face a ma première cible et regarda Harold .

- Les flèches ses a toi de les faire .

Je regarda la cible et banda l'arc . Je fabriqua une flèche de glace du mieux que je pu et me concentra . Je regarda longuement la cible et imagina le visage d'Hans, je serra l'arc et laissa volé ma flèche … En plein dans le mille . Je resta surprise de ma propre réussite .

- Super !

Harold sautait de joie a coter de moi et je sourit en coin . Je ne croyait jamais y arriver aussi facilement . J'en tira une deuxième, une troisième, toute allèrent se loger près du centre . Je posa l'arc et remercia Harold de son super travail . Il s'approcha du frigo dans le coin, sorti deux bière et m'en tira une que j'attrapa facilement .

- Que vas tu faire ?

Je leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'assit en face de moi en ouvrant sa bouteille . Je m'assit sur le tonneau face a lui en levant les épaules .

- Écouter se que Hans a a dire …

- Quoi que se soit sa ne doit pas être bon …

Je baissa mon regard et ouvra ma bière . Harold a raison, avec Hans se n'est jamais bon .

- Changeons de sujet un peu veut tu ?

Je le regarda interrogateur .

- J'ai remarquer que depuis un temps tes pouvoirs augmente en force non ?

- Peut être je sais pas … J'ai plus remarquer être toucher par balle et avoir perdu ma soeur …

- Tu est plus forte qu'avant Elsa, après que Jack soit arriver …

- Quoi ? Qu'es ce que Jack aurait avoir la dedans ?

- Et bien lui aussi ses pouvoirs on augmenter . Il est venu m'en parler il y a pas longtemps et il sait toujours ou te trouver et je suis sur que toi aussi .

Je leva les yeux au ciel . Comme si Jack et moi étions lier . C'est stupide . Je prit une gorger de bière et vit qu'Harold me regarda avec un air exaspérer .

- Quoi encore ?

- Essaye concentre toi .

Je soupira et posa ma bière . Je ferma les yeux et me concentra . Cela prit quelque temps mais, je 'sentie' la présence de Jack au deuxième, dans le salon plus précisément . J'ouvrit subitement les yeux et regarda Harold . Il me questionna du regard .

- Dans le salon …

Il prit son appareil sur la table a coter de lui et l'activa .

- Astrid ?

- _Oui ? _

_- _Jack est-il dans le salon ?

- _… Oui pourquoi ? _

_- _Rien merci .

Il reposa son appareil sur la table et se tourna vers moi . Comment étions-nous capable de retrouver l'autre comme cela ? Je le regarda surprise .

- Comment … ?

- Je ne sais pas … J'ai penser que peut-être vous êtes … complémentaire .

- Tu veut dire ?

- Les deux pièces d'un même puzzle … des âmes soeurs …

- C'est stupide sa n'existe pas ce genre de chose …

- Alors comment explique tu que vous ayez de très prêt les même pouvoir et que vous êtes dirigée l'un vers l'autre .

Je bu le reste de ma bière et me leva .

- Je ne sais pas mais, se n'est certainement pas cette raison parce que … je ne l'aime pas .

- En est tu vraiment sûre ?

Je le regarda sans parler, moi aimer Jack ? Foutaise, l'amour est une faiblesse dans ce monde . Je prit mon arc le remercia une dernière fois et sortie dehors.


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil commence a se coucher sur l'horizon, je suis sur la montagne ou Jack est venue me trouver l'autre jours . L'arbre devant moi est criblée de flèche de glace . Je baissa les yeux vers ma montre 19h30 … Encore 1h30 avant d'aller voir Hans a l'usine . Je banda une nouvelle fois mon arc et tira .

- Jolie tir .

Jack atterrie non loin derrière moi . Il s'approcha et tendis la main pour prendre l'arc, je lui donna et alla m'assoir sur un tronc non loin . Il banda l'arc fit une flèche et tira, ratant complètement sa cible . Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire . Il recommença et rata de nouveau .

- Et bien je crois que se n'est pas fait pour moi .

Il la posa a coter de moi et s'assit . Nos regard se perdirent dans l'horizon pendant un moment . Il se tourna vers moi et brisa le silence .

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Il n'y a pas de plan Jack … Je dois y aller seule ou ses Anna qui vas le payer …

- Et si je te dit que nous savons où est Anna .

Je me tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard .

- Astrid a travailler toute la journée sur le vidéo qu'Hans a envoyer et a réussit a éclaircir l'image . Elle est dans les ruines de l'usine .

- C'est donc pour sa qu'il veut me voir la, il vas avoir un oeil sur chacune d'entre nous sans qu'on le sache .

Jack m'adressa un sourire .

- Les autres essaye d'échafauder un plan on devrais les rejoindre, ils veulent avoir ton opinion .

Il se leva et m'invita a faire pareil . Je le suivit . Il se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise, il me fit signe de venir .

- On va voler sa vas aller plus vite .

Moi voler . Il sait que j'en suis incapable . Il s'approcha et se plaça dos a moi et s'accroupie . Ah … bien sûr il veut que je grimpe sur son dos .

- Aller monte .

Il m'adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil . Je senti la chaleur me monter au oreilles . Serais-je en train de rougir ? Maudit Harold avec son brouillage de cerveau avec son histoire d'âmes soeurs ! Je détourna mon regard, empoigna mon arc, la mise sur mon dos et grimpa sur le sien . Il m'agrippa sous les genoux et je passa mes bras autour de son cou .

- Tes prête ?

J'acquiesça et il décolla presque aussitôt . Je dû le serrer très fort jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise . J'ai le visage enfouie dans son cou . Je sent son odeur à chaque inspiration que je prend .

- Tu peut ouvrir les yeux .

Je releva tranquillement la tête, cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise et réalisa que la vue est hallucinante . Arendelle est magnifique dans les rayons couchant du soleil même pour une ville malade . Nous somme à la même hauteur que certain nuage . S'ils étaient solide j'aurais pu les toucher mais, en tendant la main, elle passait au travers . Le vent était chaud sur mon visage et ma tresse foutait l'air derrière moi . C'est tout simplement magique . Sans m'en rendre compte je serra les bras autour de Jack . Je posa ma tête sur la base de son cou et regarda l'horizon . Le temps semblait arrêter, le soleil continuait tout de même de se coucher au loin. J'entendais le coeur de Jack battre sous sa peau, doucement mais sûrement . Jack commença a descendre doucement . Nous arrivons à la planque . Il se posa doucement sur le toit et me déposa . Il se tourna vers moi, souriant .

- Et puis comment c'était ?

- Magique .

Je lui retourne son sourire . Il me fixe de ses yeux bleu ciel qui semblait profond, sans fin . Son sourire faiblit et mon coeur commence a battre a mille a l'heure lorsque je remarqua qu'il s'avançait vers moi doucement . Je sent la chaleur me monter au oreilles, encore, alors que ses yeux commence a se fermer . Je recula d'un coup .

- … On devrait y aller .

Il s'arrêta et je passa a coter de lui courant presque . Je dévala les escaliers et me rendit compte que je suis rendu dans la salle quand quelqu'un toussa . Je leva les yeux, ils me regardèrent tous d'un air étrange, tous sauf Kristoff qui est debout devant la fenêtre avec son fidèle compagnon à ses coter .

- Quoi ?!

- Rien …

Raiponce me répondit avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres . Elle sait ! Elle ne me lâchera pas avec cette histoire . Je sursauta quand Jack apparu à mes coter . Je passa nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux en lançant un regard noir a ma cousine de l'autre coter de la pièce . Kristoff s'avança vers nous les bras croisés, le regard sombre . Il tira une chaise et s'assoit dessus, Sven vint s'assoir a coter de son maitre l'air triste . Les autres s'installèrent sur les autres chaise devant les écrans . Ceux-ci affichait l'image qu'Astrid avait réussit à éclaircir, dans les décombres derrière Hans et Anna on voyait le logo de l'usine sur une vieille bannière qui devait avoir glisser avant le tournage . Je m'accota après le mur face au autres . Bras croisé je fixa la silhouette de ma soeur sur les écrans . Je leva le regard pour fixer Hans . Je sentait la colère monter en moi comme un venin . Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je sursauta au toucher . Jack me regardait .

- Tout vas bien ?

Je remarqua que le souffle de mes amis dégageait de la vapeur . J'avait fait chuter la température de la pièce sous zéro .

- Oui, désoler tout le monde …

Jack retira sa main et s'assit a coter d'Harold . Astrid se tourna vers moi .

- Bon, comme Jack te la sûrement dit, on sait où est Anna mais, la question ses comment on vas faire pour la faire sortir de la ?

- On rentre et on détruit tout et mon la ramène !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kristoff . Eugene posa sa main sur son épaule et il s'en dégagea aussitôt et frappa sur la table . Bien sûr, il sait que ses impossible . Il vas falloir procéder avec prudence .

- On ne sait même pas se que Hans veut … Qui dit qu'il n'emmènera pas Anna avec lui question de faire pression sur moi . Je ne peut pas avoir d'arme ni d'appareil pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal . S'il y a un moyen que vous voyez se qui se passe mais en restant a grande distance de nous sa, sa serait une bonne idée .

Harold se leva partit en courant . Je regarda Astrid d'un regard interrogateur, elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse . Au bout de quelque minute il revint avec une grande boite . Eugene se leva et l'aida à mettre la boite sur le bureau de Raiponce dans le coin infirmerie de la pièce . La gang se leva et se regroupa autour du bureau . Harold ouvrit la boite et dévoila … un télescope .

- J'ai trouver sa dans la ville voisine il y a peut de temps je savait qu'il serait utile un jour .

Je lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et retourna contre mon mur . Harold est le cerveau du groupe . Il nous a sauvez la mise a plusieurs reprise avec ses gadgets .

- Donc on se met sur un toit et on observe se qui se passe entre toi et Hans ?

Astrid me regarde comme si j'avait déjà toute les réponse en tête . J'osa les épaules et Kristoff leva les yeux au ciel désespérer . L'atmosphère devint tendu lorsqu'il se leva furieux .

- COMMENT on fais alors !

Astrid, Eugene et Kristoff commencèrent a s'engueuler comme jamais . Jack, Raiponce et Harold essaye de les calmer mais, en vain . Je m'avança et leva les mains .

- Hey !

Sa n'eu aucun effet .

- HEY !

Kristoff continua à argumenter avec Astrid . Je le plaqua au mur avec mes pouvoirs jusqu'a ce qu'il se calme . Je le lâche après quelque instants ou tout le monde étais bouche bée .

- Je sais que ses la première fois qu'on fais face à ce genre de situation avec l'un de nous . On a souvent sauvez des gens de kidnapping avec les terreurs mais, ils n'étaient pas aussi organiser que maintenant . Ce n'est pas en se chamaillant que l'ont vas sortir Anna de la . On ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance ce que l'on doit faire parce que nous n'avons aucune idée de se qu'Hans veut ou vas faire . Moi je dis que Harold et Astrid vont se poster sur un toit au loin avec le télescope, le système radio et l'hélico, poser bien sûr pour pas éveiller les soupçons et Kristoff, Eugene et Jack vont, avec leur appareils et leurs armes se poster dans les rues non loin de l'usine en étant très bien caché . Raiponce tu reste ici avec une arme et caché jusqu'à notre retour, si il y a des blesser Harold vas être en mesure de te les amener . Je sais que l'on peut s'en sortir, ensemble ! Si sa tourne mal on fera comme toujours, on improvisera et on s'en sortira …

Ils me regardait tous surpris . C'était aussi le premier discours de chef que je faisait depuis le début . Jack me sourit et je détourna mon regard en souriant .

- C'est un bon plan .

Astrid s'avance vers moi et me posa la main sur l'épaule .

- Tu voit quand tu veut .

Elle continua son chemin et je leva les yeux au ciel . Kristoff se releva et s'avança vers moi . À ma grande surprise il me pris dans ses bras . Quand il me relâcha il posa une main sur ma joue et m'adressa un sourire . Il s'écarta peu de temps après et je me tourna vers l'horloge . Il est temps de partir . Je posa mon arc dans un coin et flatta Olaf qui est sur le canapé coucher en boule . J'adressa un signe de tête au autres et sortie par devant . J'arrive Anna je vais te sortir de la quoi qu'il m'en coûte .


	8. Chapter 8

J'enfile la veste par balle que Kristoff me tend et met mon appareil . Elsa est déjà partie pour l'usine. Les autres et moi sommes en préparation pour nous cacher non loin . Harold et Astrid mette le télescope dans l'hélico et partirent peu de temps après . Je dois avouez que je suis stresser . C'est la première fois que je participe a quelque chose d'aussi gros . Je ne veut pas que sa tourne mal . Si Elsa perd Anna, ou l'inverse, elle serait détruite . Je le sais que trop bien . Quand j'ai perdue ma soeur il ma fallu bien du temps pour m'en remettre .

- Tien Jack prend se calibre 12 .

Eugene me tend une arme que je prends et gela instantanément .

- Désolée .

Je l'a lui rends et il la met sur une table. Il m'en tend une autre mais, je refuse. Mes pouvoirs me conviennent amplement. Harold décolle avec Astrid pour se poser sur un immeuble loin de l'usine. Eugene embrasse Raiponce tout en lui donnant une mini-mitrailleuse . Kristoff ordonne à Sven de rester avec Raiponce et Olaf et de veiller sur eux . On dirait vraiment qu'on part en guerre … Je regarde l'heure il reste à peines quinze minutes avant qu'Elsa soit face a Hans.

Les gars sont prêts, je ne sais pas encore où on doit se poster mais bon. Dehors, Kristoff ouvre la porte de se qui semble être un vieux garage. Il y a une auto grise à l'intérieur .

- Nous l'utilisons seulement exceptionnellement, dit Eugene .

Kristoff se met au volant, l'autre sur le côté passager et moi derrière . Ils m'expliquent qu'ils me laisseraient à l'ouest de l'usine, assez prêt pour intervenir en cas . Malgré que l'explosion avaient balayer la plupart des bâtiment autour de l'usine, je vais être loin . Je m'en fais beaucoup pour Elsa, plus que je ne devrait en fait. Je ne peut m'empêcher de jouer avec mes mains . Kristoff est sérieux, concentrer sur les évènements à venir . Astrid nous confirme dans notre appareil qu'ils son arriver sur un immeuble au sud de l'usine beaucoup plus loin . Eugene se tourne vers moi et me donne des jumelles .

- Au moins, tu vas voir quelque chose nous, nous avons nos viseur .

- _Elsa viens d'arriver devant l'usine … Hans n'est pas en vue … _

Kristoff arrête la voiture et me fais signe de descendre . Je me met a l'abri sur le coin de l'immeuble . Mon pouls bat tellement fort que je l'entend parfaitement . Je dois me calmer … Je prend de grande respiration et met les jumelles devant mes yeux . Elle se tien debout devant l'usine et regarde nerveusement partout autour et souvent dans ma direction . Elle sait que je suis la … Elle ne me voit pas mais, elle le sait … Elle à l'air autant nerveuse que moi …

—

Hans n'est pas la … Cet enfoiré a le culot d'être en retard … Je tourne en rond et joue avec mes doigts . Je ne sait rien de la position des autres sauf celle de Jack . Je suis tellement nerveuse . Qu'attend t'il de moi ? À chaque fois que l'on c'est vue sa n'a jamais rien amenée de bon . Surtout dernièrement . Soudain, j'entendis un son à ma gauche . Hans sort de l'usine avec … Anna . Elle est ligoter et a l'air tellement affaiblit . Elle est sale et amochée . Je souhaite pour lui qu'il ne lui a pas touché .

- Elsa !

- Anna !

Je voulu m'élancer vers elle mais, Hans la rejette derrière lui .

- An-an … Non .

Il l'attache comme un vulgaire chien après un lampadaire qui s'était coucher avec l'explosion . Il s'avance vers moi . Je serre les poings . Anna a l'air tellement amochée que sa me fait monter les larmes au yeux . Hans a se sourire satisfait de ma réaction sur le lèvres . J'ai une très grande envie de lui mettre mon poing sur son horrible gueule mais, je dois me retenir il y a sûrement plein de Terreurs dans l'usine qui nous guettent . Il s'arrête à quelque centimètre de moi .

- Bonsoir Elsa .

Je lève les yeux vers lui .

- B'soir …

- Ah pourquoi être aussi désagréable avec moi Elsa ?

Il commence à me tourner autour .

- Pourquoi m'avez vous toujours repousser vous deux ? Je suis pourtant beau gosse riche, en fais J'ÉTAIT !

Il fit un peu plus chaud mais, je ne lui répondit pas. Il passa sa main sur ma tresse et je m'en dégage aussitôt . Il revient devant moi . Anna me fixe constamment, le regard triste .

- Je t'es fait venir ici pour te proposé un marché .

Un marché ?! Je lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quel genre de marché ?

Venant de lui je craint le pire .

- Que nous formons une alliance . Toi, moi qui règne sur cette ville comme un roi et une reine . Les gens nous vénèrerait .

- Non . Ils nous craindraient, ils auraient peur de nous .

- IL ON DÉJAS PEUR ! Combien d'entre eux son venu te remercier Elsa ? Hein COMBIEN ?! Ils se cache tous lorsque tu apparait .

Je baisse les yeux . Aucun . Aucun ne ma remercier . Je regarde mes mains et ensuite Anna . Elle fit signe que non de la tête . Elle me supplie du regard de ne pas accepter son marché . Je referme mes mains en poing et regarde Hans . Il fait maintenant les cent pas devant moi .

- Imagine se que l'on pourrait faire ensemble Elsa . On pourrais être puissant ! Et ton petit … ses quoi déjà son nom … Jack quelque chose … Il pourrait faire partie de notre armée …

Pendant qu'Hans rêvait de son petit royaume une idée me vint . Je sais que le temps est compter, je doit trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici . Subtilement j'essaye de créer une lame de glace derrière Anna pour couper ses lien . Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourne mon attention sur Hans .

- … tout le monde serait a nos pied Elsa . Imagine .

- Qui me dit que tu n'essaierai pas de me tuer après notre alliance .

- Voyons Elsa tu me connais …

- Justement …

- Tu serais ma reine . Je ne te ferais pas de mal .

Soudain des coups de feu retentirent a notre droite … Merde ! Je coupa les liens d'Anna sans attendre .

- Cours !

Elle se leva et avant qu'Hans ait eu le temps de l'attraper je créa un mur de glace autour de nous . Aucune Terreurs ne sortie de l'usine, ils devaient être poster autour comme les autres et on dû se rencontrer . Je ne voit plus Anna mais, entend toujours les coups de feu . Quand je me retourna vers Hans, je me pris un belle droite qui me fit décoller les pieds du sol . En plein sur l'oeil et la joue droite .

- LÈVE TOI !

Hans est fou de rage . Il brule littéralement, les flammes l'entoure . Il commence à neiger, je vais le démolir . Je me lève en me frottant l'oeil, il commence sûrement à enfler . Je prend une position de combat tout comme lui . Il commence a courir vers moi, j'en fit autant . Lorsque nos poings se touche une vague de force se forma et nous fit reculer . Il revint a la charge peu de temps après . Je m'élance aussi vers lui . Au dernier moment, il me contourne et empoigne ma tresse . Il me projette sur mon mur de glace . Je retombe lourdement au sol . C'est douloureux, vraiment douloureux . Il se jette sur moi mais, je le repousse avec mes pouvoirs . Il me lance des flammes que j'évite de peine . Il est vraiment coriace . Je lui lance des pics de glaces qu'il évita . Je créer un monstre des neiges qui se jeta sur lui . Il balaye Hans de son énorme bras de glace, il tombe lourdement au sol . Hans le fit fondre en se relevant et ce jette de nouveau sur moi . J'évite ses coups . La rage se lit sur son visage, il ne pense plus il veut juste me faire du mal . Son petit royaume viens de s'effondrer . Je saisit une ouverture et lui balance une droite, le poing plein de glace bien sur, sur la mâchoire . Il tombe sur le dos.

- Jamais je ne me joindrais à toi JAMAIS plutôt mourir !

- Alors, ses ce qui vas t'arriver !

Il se jette sur moi si vite que je l'évite à peine . Il saisit le coin de mon T-shirt et me projeta au sol . Il me saisit les mains pour m'empêcher de faire de la glace . Avec son autre main, il m'empoigne à la gorge . L'air commence à me manquer, les larmes emplisse mes yeux . Sa main brûle ma peau qui est de naturelle geler . J'essaye de le repousser avec mes pouvoirs . Un banc de neige se forme entre moi et lui mais, il le fait fondre à mesure qu'il apparaît . Soudain, Hans fut projeter dans les airs et retombe rapidement et solidement sur le sol . Je m'assit et frotte mes yeux, mon droit est vraiment enfler maintenant . Je distingue une silhouette sur Hans qui le frappe . Jack … Hans repousse Jack qui s'envole et revient à la charge . Les coups de feu s'arrête au loin . Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que qui que se soit n'arrive . Terreurs ou amis . Jack et Hans se livre bataille devant moi .

- Ne . Repose . Plus . Jamais . Tes . Sale mains . SUR ELLE !

Jack est dans une fureur noire . Je ne les jamais vue comme cela . Hans lui jette un coup de poing sur la mâchoire mais, Jack continu à le frapper . Je ne sais pas s'il le touche, je voit très mal . Je vit Jack être propulser dans les airs et atterri plus loin . Hans se lève et j'entend un coup de feu . Du sang gicla de l'épaule Hans .

- Vous aller voir, sa vas être la guerre !

Et il disparu … Kristoff avait tiré . Anna se jette sur moi . J'ai mal … Vraiment mal . Je dois avoir des côtes fêler . Elle se relève et Jack s'approche . Il avait des bleus dans le visage . Maintenant, il neige à plein ciel . L'adrénaline parcours encore nos veine lorsque Jack me leva, un bras par dessus ses épaules le sien autour de ma taille . Harold a déposer son hélico non loin . Jack mis emmène de peine, Anna me tien la main de l'autre coter . Elle me lâche pour aller dans les bras de Kristoff qui est un peu plus loin . Eugene se tien à coter de l'hélico et nous aide a embarquer. Il parle à Raiponce de notre état dans son appareil . Jack resta assis à mes coter et ne me lâche pas la main . J'ai tellement mal que je n'en fait pas de cas . Anna embarque aussi, Kristoff et Eugene ramène l'auto au QG . Harold décolla doucement . Je suis si épuiser que ma tête est lourde et je la laisse tomber sur l'épaule de Jack . Le trajet fut court . Raiponce m'examine aussitôt arriver . Trois côtes de fêler, qu'elle répare aussitôt . Elle examina chacun d'entre nous et guérit les plus grosse blessure . Après une telle journée elle est autant épuiser que nous . Mon oeil et les brûlures sur ma gorge était superflu . Je peut mettre de la glace moi même dessus . Sven saute sur Anna aussitôt qu'il la voit . Olaf saute sur mes genoux lorsque je m'assit sur une chaise . Je le donne a Anna qui tombe immédiatement en amour avec .

- Il s'appel Olaf, il est à nous .

Elle me regarde les larmes au yeux et me serre dans ses bras . Tout le monde est épuiser . Il est environ minuit . Les autres vont se coucher, Anna suit Kristoff . Je ne lui en veut pas, il doit s'être fais autant de sang d'encre que moi . Après tout c'est l'amour de sa vie . Je me dirige vers ma chambre, m'assit sur mon lit et baisse les yeux sur mes mains . Je repense a se que Hans a dit, c'est vrai que jamais personne ne ma remercier, qu'ils me fuient toujours . Des petit coups se firent entendre sur ma porte et je vit Jack entrer .

- Bonsoir …

- Bonsoir …

Je retourne mon regard vers mes mains et un grand soupire m'échappe .

- Anna à comme, pris mon lit .

- Tu peut prendre le sien .

Il referme la porte mais, au lieu d'aller vers le lit d'Anna je l'entend se diriger vers moi .

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Je repense tout simplement à se que Hans à dit se soir . Que les gens nous voit comme des monstres, qu'ils ne nous ont jamais remercier de rien et qu'ils nous fuient .

Il s'assoit à coter de moi sur le lit .

- Écoute moi Elsa, peu importe se qu'Hans à dit se n'est pas vrai. Il ne voulait que t'embrouiller les esprits pour te manipuler . Je suis sur que les gens son reconnaissant . Elsa …

Il me prit le menton me forçant à le regarder . La lune qui traverse la fenêtre se reflète dans ses yeux bleu . Il m'adresse un magnifique sourire .

- … Tu est une personne formidable .

Je lui rendit son sourire . Je suis épuiser et mes blessure me font encore mal . Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons devoir arrêter Hans . Contre toute attente je me cale dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur mon front . Je le sent défaire ma tresse dans mon dos et je m'endors avant même d'avoir toucher l'oreiller .


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvre un oeil et ne vit rien, je relève un peu la tête et réalise que Jack est à mes coter, j'ai le visage dans son cou . Il dors encore . Je regarde son visage endormie et me recule doucement . Mon oeil droit est encore enfler et ma joue sensible . Je m'assit sur le bord du lit et me tourne vers lui . Je ne les pas déranger il dort encore profondément . Les ecchymose sur son visage son très visible se matin et sa lèvre du bas est fendu . Pourquoi c'est t'il autant acharné sur Hans . Je ne l'avait jamais vue dans une tel colère . Soudain, les mots d'Harold me revint : « Des âmes soeurs . » Je leva les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre . Jack serait-il amoureux de moi ? Foutaise ! Comme si quelqu'un pourrais s'intéresser a moi pfff . Je me leva doucement, j'ai encore mes vêtements de la veille sur le dos . Je me regarde dans le petit miroir de ma chambre . J'ai une sale tête, non seulement mon oeil est enfler mais, est aussi bleu . Ma joue est aussi enfler et j'ai des écorchures de l'autre coter du visage . Ma gorge est rougie la où Hans avait poser sa main et même brûler à plusieurs dégrée . Je me retourne et prend des vêtements propre . Jack se retourne dans son sommeil et je m'immobilise . Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le réveiller . En voyant qu'il ne bouge plus je me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre doucement et referme derrière moi . Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche . Je laisse longuement l'eau chaude couler sur moi . Après avoir soigneusement séché mes cheveux, j'enfile un jeans et un pull bleu . Je me brosse les dents et fait ma tresse . Je forme ensuite un bloc de glace que je met sur le coté droit de mon visage . Je me tourne vers la porte, l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec Anna . Elle aborde un large sourire.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été voir si tu étais dans notre chambre …

Merde ! Elle a vue Jack dans mon lit !

- Ce … ce n'est pas se que tu crois Anna !

- Mais oui ses sa … Je suis heureuse que tu ait trouver quelqu'un Elsa !

Elle me serre fort dans ses bras en m'en faire mal .

- Ouch ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois Anna .

Elle me relâche et enlève le bloc de glace que je tien sur mon visage . Elle fait une grimace et relâche ma main . Elle passe ensuite la main sur mon cou .

- Il ne ta pas manqué … Je suis désoler … C'est a cause de moi tout sa …

- Non ! Non . Anna . Tout sa c'est la faute de Hans pas de la tienne … Tout sa se n'est rien comparer à te perdre .

Elle me serre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras .

- Bon maintenant c'est à mon tour d'aller sous la douche … Toi vas câliner Jack ! Je t'aime Elsa !

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur le bras et elle s'en vas en riant . Sacrée Anna . Elle sait très bien qu'entre moi et Jack il n'y a rien, je crois qu'il n'y a rien … Est-ce vrai ? Maudit Harold avec ses théories à la noix qui me fait doutée de tout . Mais, il a de si beau yeux . Elsa reprend toi ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps de vivre une histoire à l'eau de rose tu doit arrêter Hans quoi qu'il arrive ! Je me dirige vers la salle de surveillance . Depuis l'attaque, Harold à accentuer la sécurité du QG . Il a placé plus de caméra à l'extérieur et un détecteur de mouvement qu'il ses procurer je ne sais où . Raiponce est dans la salle, où son bureau en fait . Le petit coin qu'elle avait aménagée pour nos soin se révèle à être bien utile dernièrement . Elle lève les yeux vers moi lorsque j'entre dans la pièce .

- Déjà debout ? Bien dormi ?

Elle sait ! Mais non … Comment pourrait elle ? Elle ne vas jamais dans ma chambre et Anna n'est sûrement pas passer par ici vue que notre chambre n'est pas loin de la salle de bain . Non elle ne sait pas je me fait des crainte pour rien .

- Bi … bien merci .

Elle sourit et me fait signe de m'assoir sur la civière a coter de son bureau . Je retire la glace que je tenait encore sur mon visage et elle l'examine .

- Sa devrait désenfler sous peu … Je n'est pas encore récupérer toute mes forces avec toutes vos blessure d'hier et le stress … Je suis épuiser … Désoler .

- Ne le soit pas . Au moins mes côtes son guérit … Encore sensible mais guérit . Je t'en remercie .

Elle me sourit et replace la glace sur mon oeil . Je met la main dessus pour la tenir en place . Elle se tourne et note quelque chose dans mon dossier . Et oui même ici on a nos dossiers médical . Eugene et Raiponce les on rapatrié ici lorsque qu'elle à installé son petit bureau . Il est moins difficile pour elle lorsque quelque chose arrive comme hier de les avoirs sous la main . Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce, je tourne mon regard et vois Kristoff suivit de Sven et Olaf . Apparemment, mon chat a adopté Anna . Kristoff aussi a quelque ecchymose au visage . Il regarde partout dans la pièce, il cherche quelque chose .

- Quelqu'un sait où Jack a dormit je ne le trouve nul part ?

Raiponce ose les épaules et moi je ne peu m'empêcher de rougir … Stupide réaction totalement incorrect . J'essaye d'enfouir mon visage dans mon pull . Kristoff a, bien entendu, vue ma réaction .

- Oh …

Raiponce laisse échapper un gloussement et je lui donne un coup de pied dans les jambes .

- Hé ! Espèce de cachotière vas .

- Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui ! Strictement rien .

- Alors pourquoi tu rougie ?

Je lui tire la langue et enfouie de nouveau mon visage dans mon pull . Je me lève, prend un appareil et dis au 2 autres que je vais faire un tour . Question de changer d'air bien sur . Maintenant tout le monde vas croire que Jack et moi sommes ensemble . Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme sa ? Je me déteste . Je sort sur le toit, enlève la glace et la lance à bout de bras, dérangeant des pigeons au passage . Je me propulse de l'autre coter de la barrière et une sirène part . Sûrement un nouvel ajout d'Harold, elle arrête sous peu . Je marche vers le centre-ville, c'est très rare que je me mêle aux civils . Les gens me regarde bizarrement, certains s'écarte de mon chemin . Je ne leur porte pas attention . Je me dirige vers un dépanneur, celui que j'avais autrefois l'habitude d'aller . J'entre a l'intérieur et entend le fameux .

- Hoo-hoo … Bonjours Miss Arendelle, sa fait longtemps ya ?

Oaken se tien derrière son habituel comptoir caisse . Je lui envoie la main et me dirige vers les réfrigérateurs à boissons gazeuses . Je prend ma préférer, quelque bâtonnet de boeuf sécher et me dirige vers lui .

- Comment vas tu petite ?

- Sa peut aller …

Je paye mes article lui dit au revoir et sort du dépanneur . Je me propulse sur le toit d'à coter et m'assoit sur le rebord devant le parc pour déguster mes achats .Plusieurs enfants jouent dans le parc devant moi . Il y a longtemps, je voulais avoir des enfants dans le futur mais, maintenant je ne veut pas mettre un enfants au monde dans ce monde si … Une petite attire mon attention dans le carré de sable. Elle est en train de faire un château, un magnifique château . Elle a les cheveux noirs et un pull vert . Elle porte tellement d'attention à son château qu'elle ne remarque pas les autres filles arriver par derrière . Celle qui est en tête du petit groupe saute dans le carré suivit par les autres . Je suis trop loin, je n'entend pas ce qu'elles lui disent mais, se que je sait ses qu'elles se mettent à détruire le château de la petite . C'est plus fort que moi, je me propulse dans les airs pour atterrir non loin de la . Les petites me regarde affolée à mesure que j'approche .

- Laissez la tranquille !

Elles partirent tous en courant et la petite est par terre en train de pleurer . Je m'agenouille près d'elle .

- Hé se n'est rien regarde !

Je lui construit un château de glace . Elle lève les yeux et sourit .

- Merci beaucoup mais, à chaque jours elles m'intimide de la sorte . Sa ne changera pas juste à cause d'un château .

Je baisse les yeux .

- Je te vois souvent tu sait . À la télévision et dans les journaux . Je sait se que tu fais pour la ville . Plus tard j'aimerais être aussi courageuse que toi !

Je sourit . Elle me regarde avec ses grand yeux brun et un large sourire . Elle me fais penser à Anna lorsqu'elle était petite .

- Comment t'appelle tu petite ?

- Vanellope von schweetz !

Je met ma main sur sa tête et lui sourit en retour .

- Eh bien Vanellope, la prochaine fois que c'est fille d'agace, dit leur que ton amie Elsa vas venir leur geler les orteils .

Elle éclate de rire et frappe le sol de ses talons .

- C'est noter, mon amie .

Je me relève et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de regagner mon toit . Je me retourne et la voit agiter la main au loin .

- _Elsa es-ce que tu me reçoit ? _

_- _Oui Astrid quel est le problème .

- _Il y a un immeuble à logement du centre ville qui a prit feu dans les étages du haut . Les pompiers on demander ton aide … _

- Es-ce un coup d'Hans ?

- _On ne sait pas, la seule information que l'on a c'est qu'il y à encore des gens à l'intérieur . _

Je ne prend même pas le temps de lui répondre que je me dirige vers le centre-ville de toit en toit . En peu de temps j'arrive devant l'édifice . Les flammes dévore le haut . Les pompiers font leur possible . Je me propulse le plus haut possible en créant une sorte d'aura de neige autour de moi . J'atterris un étage au dessous de l'incendie et passe par une fenêtre . La chaleur est étouffante, je doit faire vite il y a de la fumer partout . Je rejoint l'escalier où des pompiers s'affairent déjà à travailler . Je passe devant eux pour rentrer dans le brasier . J'en voit quelques un qui sortent des personnes . J'avance dans le brasier infernale en appelant les gens restant . Il fait si chaud que mon armure fond, je doit éteindre les flammes autour de moi et garder toujours mon aura en formation pour rester au frais . Soudain, j'entend des pleurs venir du fond . Je cours comme une forcenée, évitant poutres et flammes qui sort de partout . Arrivée à l'appartement je vis un petit garçons dans un coin, je m'empresse d'aller le prendre pour sortir . Mais, en me retournant le plafond s'effondre en avant de la porte … Nous sommes piégés .


	10. Chapter 10

Je regarde nerveusement dans tout les coter, je dois faire vite ou nous allons suffoquer . Le petit me serre très fort . Je me dirige vers la pièce du fond, il y a une grande fenêtre . Je la brise avec mes pouvoirs et me met sur le rebord . Je ne peut pas sauter avec le petit dans les bras, c'est trop haut . Moi je serais en un morceau en bas mais, le choc tuerait le petit . Soudain, au loin, je vit Jack qui arrive en volant . Je me recule au fond de la pièce et me mis à courir vers la fenêtre et saute . Tous semble au ralentit, Jack vole vite vers nous tandis que je serre le petit aussi fort que possible à quelques vingt étages de haut . Une explosion retentit derrière nous et l'onde de choc nous propulse plus fort . Je ferme les yeux, et soudain je sens que Jack m'attrape . J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde . Il me sourit .

- J'arrive au bon moment .

Il nous descend doucement sur le sol . Je suis tellement contente de sentir le sol sous mes pieds . Je pose le petit à terre et je lève les yeux . C'est parents se précipite sur lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras . Les pompiers et les civils nous regardent et se mette à applaudirent .

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauver notre petit Tommy, nous allons vous êtres éternellement reconnaissant .

La mère en pleurs viens me serrer dans ses bras . Je regarde Jack par dessus son épaule, il a un regard fier et me sourit toujours. J'entend Anna dans mon appareil me dire à quel point elle est fière de moi . La mère retourne voir son petit et les pompiers retourne à leur travail . Je suis pleine de suie … Une autre douche s'impose .

- Que dirait-tu d'aller manger ?

Je me tourne vers Jack . L'eau me viens à la bouche suite à sa question .

- Bonne idée .

Nous partons vers le seul restaurant restant dans la ville un peu plus loin dans le centre ville . Je suis un peu gêner en sa présence maintenant et je ne sait pourquoi . Personne ne parle même après s'être assis avec notre commande . Jack englouti son hamburger rapidement . Je fini le mien quelque minute plus tard .

- Et puis comment s'était ?

- Comment s'était quoi ? D'avoir dormit avec toi ?!

- Mais non, pas sa, d'avoir été apprécier pour ton travail .

Il éclate de rire au milieu de sa phrase . Moi, je rougit, encore et toujours . Je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur, le temps commence à s'assombrir, il va pleuvoir .

- Sa a fait un bien fou .

- Je te crois . Comme sa t'a aimé dormir avec moi ?

Je le voit sourire du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il prend une gorgé de coca . Je lève les yeux au ciel et tourne mon regard vers lui et vit l'horloge derrière son épaule, il est 16h et toujours aucun signalement de Terreurs … Hans doit être vraiment amocher . Je ramène mon regard sur Jack . Il fixe une famille avec deux enfants . Les jeunes s'amuse, ils on l'air heureux . Mais, on voit clairement que le père est infecter et gravement malade . Je détourne le regard et regarde mon plateau vide .

- Un jour j'aimerait avoir des enfants …

Je lève les yeux vers lui . C'est propos me surprenne . Il connait autant que moi la gravité du monde extérieure .

- Pourquoi ?

Il est surpris et se tourne vers moi .

- Tu n'en veut pas toi ?

- Avant oui mais maintenant, regarde de quoi le monde à l'air pourquoi donnée naissance à un enfant dans un tel monde .

- Alors, pourquoi te privée de la plus belle chose au monde, la chose qui te rendrait la plus heureuse sur la planète ? Le monde est laid mais, c'est a nous de rendre le nôtre plus beau, c'est nôtre vie dans le fond, pas celle de tout le monde .

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme en sourire malin . Il me le rendit et se penche vers moi .

- Quoi ?

Je me penche à mon tour vers lui .

- Tu peut être profond quand tu veut .

- Sa m'arrive oui .

Je le fixa du regard longuement avant de lui tirer la langue et m'accoter sur le dossier de ma chaise . Il rit et tourne son regard vers l'extérieur .

- J'ai penser à quelque chose .

- Ah oui, tu fais sa toi ?

Il retourne son regard vers moi et fait semblant d'être vexer .

- Non mais sérieusement, j'ai penser que l'on pourrait s'entrainer ensemble . Découvrir tous se que l'on peut faire ensemble contre Hans .

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée .

Nous partons après notre petite discussion pour rentrer au QG . La pluie commence à tomber à mis chemin . On arrive tremper jusqu'au os mais, les vêtements un peu givré . Le reste de la bande dans le salon est en pleine discussion sur les évènements de la veille .

- Vous avez vue comment je les dégommés le Terreur qui m'avait attraper par derrière je …. oh …

Eugene faisait des démonstration de ses combats dans le milieu de la pièce et s'arrête net à notre arrivée . Anna se lève et me prend dans ses bras .

- Je suis si fière de toi Elsa ! Tu a sauvé se petit garçons d'une mort certaine . Mais, tu sent la fumé à plein nez, tu est trempée et très froide .

Le reste de la bande éclate de rire et me félicite à leur tour . Je saute dans la douche et rejoins Anna qui relaxe dans son lit en lisant un livre .

- Dors tu ici cette nuit ?

Elle lève les yeux de son livre et me sourit .

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veut pas que Jack te rejoigne ?

Je pousse un soupir et m'assit sur le pied de mon lit . Anna monte sur mon lit et commence à brosser mes cheveux .

- Que se passe t'il Elsa ?

- Je ne sait pas … Je suis toute mélanger, je ne sais plus quoi penser …

- À propos de quoi ?

- … De Jack . Quand je suis avec lui tout est si … différent .

- Différent comme si tu oublierait tout tes petits soucis et qu'il n'y a que le moment présent qui compte ?

- Exactement .

- Elsa … Tu est tout simplement amoureuse de Jack !

Je me tourne vers elle et Anna me sourit .

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sure et je crois que la seule à ne pas le savoir ses toi même … et Jack .

Je baisse mon regard et elle me prend dans ses bras .

- Ah … Elsa . C'est tout à fait normal d'aimer .

Je la serre fort dans mes bras . Je n'est jamais été amoureuse de quelqu'un et même si Anna croit que ses le cas j'aime mieux attendre, attendre que quelque chose le confirme, un je ne sais quoi . Elle me lâche et dépose un baiser sur mon front .

- Mais si tu n'est pas sûre, prend ton temps mais, attend pas trop car, dans se monde on ne sait pas combien de temps il nous reste pour passer du temps avec nos êtres chers .

Elle se lève et ouvre la porte .

- Je t'aime Anna .

Elle se retourne et me sourit .

- Moi aussi grande soeur .

Et elle sort . La porte se referme derrière elle, me laissant seule avec mes songes . Je m'allonge sur mon lit, regarde le plafond et souffle sur la seule mèche de cheveux qui pend toujours sur mon front . Mes paupières son lourde et je regarde l'heure 21h … Peut-être que se soir je peut me permettre de m'endormir tôt . Je met mes draps sur moi et m'endors .

—

- Non mais, fait gaffe espèce de con tu me fait mal !

- Mais, maitre Hans nous devons retirer la balle de votre épaule …

Je met le feu à la table devant moi . Ils vont me le payer, aussitôt que mes hommes se remettent de leurs blessures je leur déclare la guerre ! Mon seul Terreur assez former en médecine se penche de nouveau sur moi et extrait d'un coup la balle que cette idiot de Kristoff ma longer dans l'épaule . Je hurle de douleur et m'enflamme immédiatement . La douleur cessa grâce au feu . Je me dirige vers mon trône au fond de la salle et mis assis . Je respire fortement, de rage . Mes hommes son trop faible pour combattre et mon médecin ne fournit pas … J'aurait dû enlever cette Raiponce au lieu de cette folle d'Anna . Je frappe le bras de mon trône d'un coup de poing . Je vais tous les tuer, surtout Elsa et ce Jack qui ne se mêle jamais de ses affaires et je gouvernerait cette ville .

- Maitre …

- QUOI ENCORE !

- Au info ils disent que l'épidémie continue de s'épandre dans d'autre ville et d'autre gens meurent .

Cette nouvelle m'apaise un peu . Que l'épidémie s'étende ! Après tout ses que voulait mon père en créant cette arme avec ses collègues non ? Il a toujours préférer mon grand frère à moi, même après la mort de celui-ci je n'existait pas .

Je me lève et me dirige vers la pièce de mon refuge qui me sert de chambre . Tu serait fier de moi aujourd'hui papa mais, tu ma encore rejeter le jour ou je suis revenu après l'explosion ! Quand j'irait mieux je te montrerais tous se que j'ai accomplie et se que je suit devenue grâce à ta bombe et la tu ne me rejettera pas tu peut me croire ! Mais, avant je vais m'occuper de ma reine des neiges !

—

Je me réveille en criant et m'assit dans mon lit . Encore un cauchemar . La personne coucher dans l'autre lit se réveil en sursaut .

- Hein ..hein … Qu … Quoi !

Je me tourne et voit Jack dans le lit d'Anna … Elle doit dormir avec Kristoff.

- Désoler Jack … Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar …

- Ne le soit pas moi aussi j'en fait . C'est normal .

Je lui adresse un petit sourire et il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller en me rendant mon sourire .

- Bonne nuit Elsa .

- Bonne nuit Jack .

Je me recouche sur mon lit et regarde le plafond . Encore un maudit cauchemar ou je perd Anna mais, en plus Hans tuait Jack et je ne pouvais rien y faire . Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux pour les frottés .

- Elsa ?

- Oui … ?

- Tu est très jolie avec tes cheveux tout mêlés .

Je sourit sacré Jack toujours les mots pour me faire rire . Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit .

- Merci .

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil et ferme les yeux . Il s'endors peu de temps après . Je le contemple dans son sommeil et m'endors . Je me fait réveiller par quelque chose qui me chatouille le dessous du nez . J'ouvrit les yeux avant d'éternuer et vit Anna et Jack de chaque coté de mon lit, plier en deux à force de rire . J'envoie mon oreiller dans la figure d'Anna et de la neige dans celle de Jack .

- Laissez moi dormir …

- Il est 11h Elsa . Tu doit te lever .

Anna se mis à me chatouiller .

- Aller debout !

- Lâche moi . Ahahahaha . Sa suffit Anna .

Je la repousse et elle continue à sourire comme un dingue .

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Jack me sourit en me tendant la main .

- Viens Raiponce et Eugene veulent tous nous voir dans le salon .

Anna saute sur place .

- Ils veulent nous annoncé quelque chose !

Qu'es-ce que sa peu bien être pour être réveiller de la sorte . Je prend la main de Jack et il me hisse hors de mon lit mais, je perd pied dans je ne sais quoi sur le sol et tombe dans ses bras . Le visage très, très proche du sien . Je me sentie rougir mais, le vit rougir lui aussi . Je regarde ses yeux qui fixe les miens sans ciller .

- Eum - eum …

Je tourne mon regard vers Anna qui à son petit air espiègle sur le visage . Je recule de Jack en m'excusant maladroitement . Il se frotte le derrière de la tête .

- No … Non se n'est rien . Bon je vais aller les rejoindres … A plus .

Il sortie et Anna m'adresse un clin d'oeil .

- Habille toi et viens nous rejoindre .

Je lui adresse un sourire et elle sort . Je m'habille rapidement, brosse mes cheveux, fais ma tresse et part les rejoindre dans le salon . Tous les autres son assis sur les canapés, Eugene et Raiponce se tiennent debout devant eux .

- Aller assis toi Elsa !

- Attend un peu que j'arrive Raiponce .

Je me dirige vers Anna qui se tasse un peu pour me faire plus de place . Raiponce a l'air très excitée et Eugene d'autant plus .

- Tout le monde est la ?

- Allez déballe ton sac espèce de cachotier .

Kristoff à son bras autour des épaules de ma soeur et agite sa main lorsque qu'il parle . Pour le calmer, je lui refroidit le bout du petit doigt . Il le retire vivement et Anna cache son rire derrière sa main . Il me regarde comme un gros bébé et je croise les bras .

- Donc, on vous a réunit ici se matin pour vous annoncer que …

- NOUS ALLONS NOUS MARIER !

Raiponce ne pu attendre qu'Eugene finisse sa phrase et saute sur place en montrant sa bague . Je reste surprise … Un mariage dans ses condition de vie ?! Mais, ils sont fou !


	11. Chapter 11

La pluie bat sur la fenêtre de ma chambre . Je joue tranquillement avec mon Playstation portable étendue sur mon lit . Ce matin, ma cousine nous a annoncer qu'elle allait se marier avec son copain . Honnêtement, je trouve sa stupide surtout en se moment alors que tout le monde meurt . En se moment, ils célèbres la nouvelle dans le salon . Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral à la fête . J'ai besoin du temps pour moi seule après plusieurs jours à courir de part et autre . La journée ses passé sans la moindre nouvelle des Terreurs, je dépose mon jeu et me dirige vers la fenêtre . Il fait très mauvais dehors . Je regarde au loin ma ville, plus sa vas et plus elle dépérit … Hans fait tout pour la détruire . Au bout d'un moment la pluie se calme et laisse place au brouillard . Je décide de sortir et d'aller voir les autres dans le salon . J'arrive dans l'encadrement et les regardes . Anna est peloté contre Kristoff sur le sofa et s'embrasses, Harold est sur son portable dans un coin avec Astrid qui regarde par dessus son épaule et Raiponce et Eugene danse dans le milieu de la pièce sur une musique douce qui proviens du portable d'Harold . Je voit très bien qu'ils ont tous bu . Mais, où est Jack ? Je ferme les yeux et me concentre, dans la salle de surveillance . Je prend discrètement 2 bières sur le meuble proche de moi et part le rejoindre . Je le retrouve assis devant les écrans, il est dos à moi .

- Es-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

- Non pas vraiment .

Il ne sursauta pas, il m'a sûrement senti arrivée . Je lui tend une bière qu'il refuse aussitôt .

- Je ne boit pas .

J'hausse les épaules et la dépose sur le bureau . Je m'assit sur la chaise à coter de lui et ouvre la mienne . La première gorgée passe mal, comme d'habitude . Jack à l'air songeur, il fixe les écrans en jouant avec un crayon . Il tourne les yeux vers moi et sourit lorsqu'il réalise que je le regarde .

- Quoi ?

- À quoi pense tu ?

- Je pense que tout se calme ne prédit rien de bon …. Et sérieusement sa me fou la trouille .

Je sourit . C'est très rare que j'entend Eugene ou Kristoff avouez qu'ils on peur, Harold sa se lit clairement sur son visage mais les deux autres ne le laisse jamais paraitre . Je m'approche des écrans et les scrute . Il n'y a vraiment rien, juste des civils qui font leur petites affaires . Il est encore tôt dans la soirée et visiblement les autres son KO jusqu'à cette nuit . Je me tourne vers Jack, il à l'air de s'emmerder .

- Veut tu aller faire une promenade ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me répond oui . Nous sortons du QG et nous partons vers la montagne . Le temps est encore humide mais, il ne pleut plus . L'eau se gèle à mesure sous nos pied . Jack s'arrête pour attacher son soulier et je continue un peu d'avancée . Je porte mon attention sur l'immeuble devant moi quand soudain, je me prend une boule de neige derrière la tête . Je reste figée quelque seconde sous l'effet de la surprise et me retourne vers Jack . Il affiche un large sourire et joue avec une autre boule .

- Sa, c'est pour se matin .

Je le regarde et commence à sourire . Je forme une grosse boule au dessus de sa tête et la laisse tomber . Je ne voit que sa tête et ses bras qui dépasse . Je ne peut m'empêcher de rire au éclat . Je me tien le ventre tellement je rie . Je n'ai pas rie de la sorte depuis des années . Je me prend une autre boule en plein visage et tombe dans un tas de neige . Je ne sait pas si ses moi qui la créer par réflex ou si Jack avait prévue son coup . Je me relève et lui en tire une qu'il évite . Je me met à courir vers la montagne et Jack me suis en me tirant des boules et moi avec . Nous nous amusons comme des petits enfants les premiers jours de neige . Je commence à perdre haleine en montant la montagne . Soudain, je me sentie décoller du sol . Jack ma attraper par la taille et me monte au sommet .

- Tricheur .

- Comment sa tricheur ?

- Tu sait que je ne peu pas voler .

Il m'adresse un clin d'oeil et me dépose . La vue es superbe ici . On voit toute la ville et le soleil se couche au loin au travers du brouillard . Je m'assit sur le sol et Jack me rejoint . Il s'assit proche de moi, trop proche à mon gout . Il pousse un soupire en regardant l'horizon .

- Alors, que pense tu du mariage de ta cousine ?

Je pousse un petit soupire .

- Je sais pas, je trouve sa super pour elle mais, j'aurais attendu que tout sa soit terminer .

- Tu veut dire plus de Terreurs et plus de Hans ?

- Oui .

Le soleil laisse tranquillement place à la lune . Jack et moi regardons le magnifique paysage sans parler pendant plusieurs minute . Au loin, nous apercevons le pont que le gouvernement on barrer à l'aide d'un mur de conteneurs . Sauf se mur et les immeubles à moitié détruit, la ville à l'air tout à fait normal . Je sursaute lorsque je sent Jack replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille . Je me tourne vers lui et il me regarde gentiment . Le vent souffle au travers de ses cheveux argenté et la lune se reflète dans ses yeux . Mon pouls augmente lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il s'approche de mon visage . Je sens son souffle sur mon visage tellement il est rendu proche … Il veut m'embrasser !? Que dois-je faire ? Partir ou rester la ? Je ne sais pas … Je dois être très rouge . Je ferme les yeux et sens son nez et son front contre les miens . Son souffle givré sur mon visage me rafraichit . Il sent si bon . Soudain, une explosion retenti au loin … Et merde ! Jack se retire et j'ouvre les yeux . Je regarde au loin . L'explosion a eu lieu près de l'église . Sûrement Hans … On se lève et Jack s'accroupit, automatiquement je monte sur son dos . Il décolle à vive allure en direction de la fumée .

Jack vole très vite . On a faillit s'embrasser … Anna avait raison, je suis amoureuse de Jack . Je chasse les papillons qu'il y a dans mon estomac et me concentre sur l'église . Il ne reste plus grand chose de la bâtisse … Jack se pose sur l'immeuble en face et je descend . Voir notre église réduit en cendre me chagrine plus que je ne le pensait et comble du malheur, nous n'avons pas nos appareils . Je regarde au pied de l'église et voit … des cadavres en feu . Je me retourne et me retrouve dans les bras de Jack, il se tenait derrière moi .

- Regarde …

Je me retourne et voie des Terreurs achevés ceux qui son encore vivant … Je me met instinctivement à genou pour ne pas être vue . Malheureusement je ne peut plus rien faire pour les personnes qui était dans l'église et Raiponce a perdue le seul lieu qu'il restait, et sûrement le dernier prêtre, pour son mariage . Hans n'est pas la . Je ne le voit nul part . Jack s'envole et fonce sur les Terreurs . Mais, que fait-il ?! Il en gèle un et projette l'autre sur le mur . Aussitôt qu'ils le voient, une dizaine de Terreurs surgit d'un bâtiment voisins … Merde, c'est un piège ! Je saute dans le tas en gelant tous au environ du lieu où j'atterrit . C'est un piège organiser par Hans j'en suis sûre …. Il doit, je ne sais comment, nous avoir vue dehors . Je transperce deux terreurs avec des pics et évite les balles d'un troisième avec le cadavre d'un de ses congénères . Je gèle celui-ci et regarde où en est Jack, il a créer un batton de glace avec lequel il frappe et gèle les Terreurs . Je me sens projeter par derrière et tombe lourdement sur le sol . Je reprend mes esprits et regarde le gigantesque Terreur qui se dresse devant moi . Non mais, il les déniches où ses gaillard ?! Le costaud se craque les jointures et ricane . Je me relève et lui fait face . Mes côtes son encore sensible … J'entend Jack combatte non loin mais, ne le voit plus . Le gros s'élance vers moi et je l'évite de justesse . Je l'entend grommeler .

- Espèce de petit rat …

- Je vais te montrer se que le petit rat est capable !

Je m'élance et monte sur son dos . Je forme des poings de glace autour des miens et lui martèle la tête à plusieurs reprise . Le sang gicle dans tout les sens et il réussit à m'attraper et me projette directement sur Jack . Nous atterrissons plus loin . J'aide Jack à se relever .

- Sa vas ?

- Oui .

Devant nous, il y a sept Terreurs avec le géant . Nous ne savons pas quoi faire … Jack me prend la main . Je commence à former un grand bonhomme de neige pendant que Jack fait un bouclier pour nous protéger des balles . Le bonhomme fonce sur les Terreurs et en tue deux . Jack et moi en profitons pour nous mettre à l'abris derrière une carcasse de voiture . Une chaleur intense se fit sentir, Hans ! Je lève les yeux par dessus la valise de l'auto pour regarder où il est . Mais, se n'est qu'un Terreur avec un lance flamme . Il fait fondre mon bonhomme . Le géant est toujours la avec celui au lance flamme …

- Où est tu petit rat ?

Jack me regarde et murmure

- Petit rat ?

- Que veut tu nous sommes intime .

La voiture fût soulever dans les airs . Le géant nous a trouver . Je me dépêche à geler le lance flamme avant qu'il ne l'utilise sur nous . Le géant empoigne Jack et me regarde furieusement . Il me donne un coup de pied qui me fait décoller du sol et retomber lourdement sur le dos . Sous mes yeux horrifier, il brise le bras droit de Jack et le lâche .

- NOOOONNN !

Il se tord de douleur sur le sol . Je me met à courir vers le géant et me projette dans les airs et forme un gigantesque bloc de glace que je lance sur le géant . Je retombe en même temps que le bloc et le sang du géant m'asperge . Je me dirige vers Jack encore au sol .

- Jack !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa se n'est qu'un bras cassé .

Je ne peut empêcher les larmes de me monter au yeux . Il me regarde triste et m'ouvre son autre bras . Je mis blotti et le serre le plus fort possible . Derrière nous j'entend des pas qui arrive en courant . Je me retourne et projette un pic glacé … à la droite d'Eugene .

- Wo … Désoler de ne pas avoir avertie de notre arrivée … Qui je croit est trop tardive …

Il regarde les corps des Terreurs étendue partout et le reste du géant sous le bloc qui commence à fondre . Kristoff arrive peu de temps après . Je suis furieuse après eux . S'ils n'auraient pas bu ils aurait arriver bien avant sa et Jack ne serait pas estropier . J'aide Jack à se relever . Il se tien le bras car, il souffre atrocement . Je ne parle pas au gars et partons vers le QG . Raiponce soigne le bras de Jack mais, il devra le garder dans un léger plâtre . Elle l'amène donc à un centre médical . Je veut l'accompagner mais, il insiste pour que j'aille me reposer un peu . Je les laisses donc partir et Eugene les escorte . Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Kristoff et Anna . Je regarde à peine Kristoff et dit bonne nuit à ma soeur . Je vais prendre un douche vite faite, même si je met l'eau au plus chaud … Elle est froide . Je m'enferme ensuite dans ma chambre et me défoule sur mon oreiller qui se gèle petit à petit . Anna entre dans la chambre .

- Elsa ! Calme toi regarde dehors !

Je regarde par la fenêtre et voit qu'il neige à plein ciel . Je m'assit sur mon lit et me calme . Anna viens s'assoir à mes coter .

- Raconte moi se qui s'est passé la bas .

Je commence mon récit à partir de l'explosion et le fini après l'arriver des gars . Anna me regarde tout le long de mon récit . Quand j'eu fini elle dit :

- C'est terrible …

Je la regarde .

- Mais, tu ne peut pas en vouloir au gars, c'est de notre faute à tous et nous le regrettons .

- Je crois seulement avoir besoin de temps .

Elle mis la main sur ma joue et me sourit . Elle se lève et vas de son coter, je suis dos à elle .

- Et que faisiez vous dehors ?

- Nous étions assis sur la montagne ici, on trouvait le temps long .

- Et … ?

Je ne peut pas le cacher à Anna que nous nous sommes presque embrasser et elle doit déjà s'en douter …

- Nous avons faillit nous embrasser …

Tous se que j'entend se son des pas et Anna me saute sur le dos . Je perd l'équilibre et tombe en bas du lit, Anna par dessus .

- Désoler mais, je suis tellement contente !

Au lieu de se lever elle me serre fort dans ses bras . Nous sommes coincée entre mon lit et mon bureau …

- Anna … J'ai mal … Mes côtes … Fragile …

- Oups désoler .

Elle se relève, en mettant sa main sur mon ventre pour se donner une pousser . Je perd mon souffle et me sent soulever par un bras . Je me retrouve sur mes pieds en un rien de temps . Ma soeur a toujours été très forte et ses droites font très mal … J'en parle par expérience … Un jours, on était en train de se chicaner sur un sujet que j'ai totalement oublier et son poing est parti tout seul . Mon père l'avait vue et Anna avait été punie sévèrement . J'avais eu un oeil noir pendant deux semaines . Je met mon pyjama et m'allonge sur mon lit . Anna me regarde de l'autre coter de la pièce avec un grand sourire .

- Quoi ? Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

Elle vient sur mon lit et me serre à nouveau dans ses bras . Elle reste très longtemps sur moi . La tête sur mon thorax, les bras autour de moi . Au bout d'un moment, je réalise qu'elle … s'est endormie … Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fait sa . Quand nos parent son décédés, elle venait dormir avec moi à tous les soirs … Je sourit et lui flatte les cheveux . J'éteint la lumière avec mes pouvoirs et pense à Jack … Il doit en avoir pour presque toute la nuit … Mais, après il vas être guérit . Je repense à la scène sur la montagne et m'endors le sourire aux lèvres .


	12. Chapter 12

Je m'étire longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux . Anna n'est plus sur moi … Je regarde autour, elle n'est plus dans la chambre . Les évènements de la veille refont surface dans ma mémoire . Jack ! Je sort rapidement de mon lit et m'habille vite fait, un jeans et un t-shirt de superman . Je sens que Jack est dans sa chambre . Je me dirige vers elle et prend soin de regarder si Kristoff n'est plus la en ouvrant la porte doucement . Il n'y a que Jack, qui dort paisiblement dans son lit . Je m'approche doucement . Son bras est dans un plâtre … Je m'assit sur le bord de son lit et le regarde . Il est si beau quand il dort . Je reste un moment la à le regarder . Je me penche vers lui et passe ma main à travers ses cheveux, ils son si doux . Il ouvre les yeux doucement et sourit en me voyant .

- Hé …

- Hé .

Je retire ma main et lui sourit . Il s'étire et baille .

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais .

- Je vais très bien Elsa …

J'essaye de m'en convaincre mais, je voit qu'il est affaiblit .

- J'ai eu si peur Jack …

- Je vais bien .

Il prend ma main dans la sienne . Olaf choisit se moment exacte pour sauter sur mes genoux et demander des caresses . Je lui caresse la tête et y dépose ensuite un baiser . Jack s'assit dans son lit, de sorte à être près de moi .

- Je suis désoler de t'avoir causer autant de peine .

Il lâche ma main et passe la sienne dans mes cheveux, qui ne sont pas tresser et ensuite empoigne gentiment mon menton quelque instants . Je lui sourit légèrement .

- Tu est pardonner mais, ne refait jamais sa !

Je lève l'index pour l'avertir 'sérieusement' . Il rit de mon avertissement et je lui tape sur le nez avec mon doigt . Je m'avance légèrement vers lui et la porte s'ouvre derrière moi .

- Oh désoler !

Kristoff et Sven font éruption dans la chambre . Sven saute sur le lit de Jack nous poussant tout les deux au passage . Olaf saute en bas du lit et s'en vas offusquer . Kristoff se dirige vers son lit .

- Je ne savait pas que tu était réveiller et que tu avait de la compagnie .

Il se retourne et son regard s'attarde sur nous deux . Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit pour enfiler les bas qu'il est venue chercher . Quand il eu finit, il reste immobile à regarder le sol .

- Écoute Elsa … Pour hier …

- C'est ok Kristoff, je ne t'en veut pas . Hier j'était ébranler par les évènements ses tout .

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit .

- Je comprend ta réaction, c'est comme moi avec Anna .

Il n'a pas vraiment dit sa ! Tout le monde est donc au courant de mes sentiments … Merde . Harold entre dans la pièce et nous regarde tout les trois .

- Guys nous avons de la visite …

Il nous dirige vers le salon et je voit une dame, sûrement dans la cinquantaine, l'air assez riche, qui serre contre elle son sac à main, assise sur un sofa . Comme si elle a peur de nous . Les autres son dispersés partout autour . Je reste planter près de la porte au coter de Jack . Elle à l'air dépressive et faible . Elle a les cheveux roux, tinter de gris par ci par la . Elle me rappelle quelqu'un ou je les déjà vue quelque part il y a longtemps . Raiponce lui apporte une tasse de café qu'elle prend en la remerciant .

- Elsa, Jack et Kristoff voici Mme Westerguard, la mère d'Hans…

Anna la présente comme c'était quelqu'un d'important . Pour moi elle fait partie de ceux qui on ruiner ma vie . Mais, qu'es-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Je serre automatiquement les poings . Anna me regarde en voulant dire de ne pas m'affoler .

- Je suis ici parce que mon fils … a kidnapper mon mari .

Tout le monde fut surpris par la nouvelle . Hans a kidnappé son propre père …. Mais pourquoi ? Plusieurs image me revint en mémoire ou Hans essayait toujours d'attirer le regard de son père à l'usine et après que son grand frère soit mort, la situation avait empirer . La mère d'Hans boit doucement son café et je remarque quelque chose …. Elle est infecter … Il ne lui en reste plus pour longtemps . Je lève le regard vers Jack et il me regarde en retour . Je vis dans son regard qu'il la remarquer lui aussi . L'atmosphère est bizarre et sa ne me plait pas . Je n'ai jamais aimer cette famille et savoir que ses problème vienne perturber la mienne, comme toujours en fait, me dérange au plus haut point .

- Il est arrivé hier soir pendant l'attaque sur l'église et est partie avec mon cher mari . Je ne sait pas où ils sont, je vous demande de le retrouver, seulement vous peuvent lui tenir tête et même … même vaincre le fou qu'est devenue mon bébé .

Elle éclate en sanglot et Anna s'assit à ses coter pour la consoler . Elle à trop un grand coeur, consoler la femme qui à mis se monstre au monde . Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine . Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un autre piège manigancer par ce fou d'Hans ?

- Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Hans .

Harold regarde la dame, désemparer . Je lève les yeux au ciel .

- Qui nous dit que se n'est pas un autre piège !

Ils se tournent tous vers moi . Tous son surpris . La mère d'Hans semble désemparer .

- Je crois que si Hans aurait voulu nous tendre un piège il s'en serait pris à nous et pas à son père . Ceci est une vengeance personnel …

Jack pose sa main sur mon épaule . Je le regarde et son regard me calme . Il a s'en doute raison . Harold promit à la dame que nous allons faire notre possible pour retrouver son mari . Anna l'escorte jusqu'à l'extérieur . Harold s'avance vers nous et nous fait signe de le suivre . Nous le suivons jusqu'à l'armurerie .

- J'ai eu une idée, Jack ma parler que vous planifier de vous entrainer ensemble alors, je vais assister à vos entrainement, les filmers et les étudiers en profondeur vos pouvoirs . Pour pouvoir profiter du maximum contre Hans .

Harold avait déjà voulu « m'étudier » mais, j'ai toujours refusé . Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire . Mais la, on doit mettre toute les chances de notre coter contre Hans, et Harold est un génie hors du commun . Il vas pouvoir développer notre potentiel .

- D'accord .

- C'est ok pour moi aussi . Où tu veut faire sa ?

Harold lève les yeux vers Jack .

- J'ai penser remonter le fleuve un peu . Vous pouvez en geler une partie et on se mettrais la .

C'est une bonne idée, loin à l'abris des regards . Harold nous dit de le rejoindre ici plus tard . Il doit organiser son matériel . Jack part sous la douche et je monte m'assoir sur le toit pour veiller sur la ville . Je crois qu'Hans est très occupé avec son père … J'espère qu'il ne le fait pas trop souffrir même si je le déteste, Mr Westerguard est plus gentil que son jeune fils mais, le plus gentil était Stian son grand frère . Il était le plus gentil à l'école et à l'usine . Anna l'appréciait beaucoup, peut-être étais-ce la raison de l'obsession d'Hans avec nous … Ensuite Kristoff est arrivé et à séduit ma soeurs alors, Hans c'est tourner vers moi . Je l'est autant rejeter que ma soeur et il a commencer à devenir fou . Au bout d'une heure, je redescend à l'armurerie . Jack y est ainsi qu'Harold . Il ramasse son équipement et moi mon arc . Nous montons dans l'hélico qui est dans la cour extérieur . Harold nous amène un peu plus haut du fleuve et atterrie dans un champs non loin .

- Avons nous dépasser les limites de la ville ?

- Non ses a 4 kilomètres plus loin .

Harold connait les terrains par coeur . Moi, cela fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie de la ville . Nous arrivons proche du fleuve, l'eau est calme . Jack commence à le geler mais, avec seulement un bras c'est beaucoup plus long . Je l'aide à finir et Harold, qui a mis des patins, nous rejoins au milieu avec une sorte de bâton avec la forme d'un crochet au bout … Il a installé sa caméra sur le bord . Il tend le bâton à Jack .

- Je t'es fait sa, je tes souvent vue te créer un bâton de glace pour frapper les Terreurs . Il te serra utile .

- Merci beaucoup . Hey je peut même attraper des choses avec .

Je me senti tiré vers lui et remarque qu'il m'a tiré avec son nouvel objet . Je m'en dégage et lui sourit malicieusement .

- C'étais pas vraiment sa le but premier mais, si il te sert à attirer Elsa tant mieux .

Je le foudroie de regard et il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux .

- Ouais, commençons … Montrer moi se que vous faite à l'habitude pour que je puisse les étudiers quand même .

Moi et Jack passons la journée à geler des trucs, sauter, voler et nous propulser dans les airs . Harold avait l'air heureux d'avoir tout sa sur caméra . À la fin de la journée, nous sommes tout les deux épuisés, utiliser nos pouvoirs nous vide de notre énergie . Le soleil commence à se coucher alors que nous décollons . Nous voyons de haut que le fleuve se dégel graduellement . Aussitôt arrivée, je mange un peu et part me coucher .

—

La sueur perle sur le front de mon père en face de moi . Je dégage le plus de chaleur possible . Il est ligoté sur une chaise et a le souffle court . Je m'avance et lui donne une autre droite sur la mâchoire . Il crache une dent et du sang sort de sa bouche . Une grosse marque de brulure apparu sur sa joue .

- Alors père ! Que pensez-vous de mes nouveaux pouvoirs ? N'êtes vous pas fiers de moi ?!

- Tu n'est qu'un fou mon fils !

Je me relève et avance vers la table qui se tien dans le fond de la salle mal éclairer . Mon repaire est formidable ! Personne ne pourra jamais me trouver ici . Je prend un couteau et le chauffe jusqu'à se qu'il devienne rouge . Le regard sur le visage de mon père me réjouit quand je me retourne . Il à peur, TRÈS peur mais, il ne le dira jamais, trop orgueilleux . Je mis un genou à terre devant lui . J'approche la lame de sa main et le vit tressaillir . Le sourire sur mon visage s'élargie .

- Un jour père vous allez m'aimer autant que Stian !

- Tu n'a pas le droit de dire son nom !

Et je lui transperce la main avec la lame . Le crie de douleur de mon père me fait rire comme un fou et j'adore le voir souffrir !

—

Les jours passes et moi et Jack nous entrainons sur le fleuve . Raiponce lui a enlevé son plâtre au bout d'une semaine . Harold a étudié longuement le fait que mes bonhommes de neige prenne vie . Jack est capable lui aussi mais, pas d'aussi gros . Un jour, il créa une multitude de lapins qui couraient en tout sens et Harold tomba sur le sol à cause de l'un d'eux . Nous avons beaucoup de plaisir à nous entrainer . Jack fais souvent des tours à Harold pour me faire rire . Aujourd'hui, nous rentrons au QG et Kristoff a quelque chose à nous annoncer … J'espère pour sa santé qu'il n'à pas demander Anna en mariage . Ils sont tous rassemblés dans le salon à nous attendre . Je m'assoit prêt d'Anna . Kristoff se tien au milieux de la pièce .

- J'ai quelque à vous dires . Moi et Eugene avons parler de cela et nous pensons que recruter des gens pour nous aider sa ne serais pas une mauvaise idée … Nous avons besoin d'aide contre l'armé de Terreurs d'Hans . Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je crois que ses une merveilleuse idée .

Anna approuve toujours se que Kristoff dit ou fait de toute façons . Je ne crois pas que les gens veulent se joindre à nous . Ils commencent à peine à m'aimer, je ne crois pas que de mettre la moitié de la ville dans une guerre serait se qu'ils aimeraient le plus . Je vais les laisser faire, ils vont se faire claquer la porte au nez à toute les fois . Tout le monde approuve et Kristoff se claque les mains ensemble .

- Donc à partir de demain tout le monde sauf Elsa, Jack et Harold vont recruter des gens .

Harold se lève .

- En fait, demain Jack et Elsa vont s'entrainer seuls, je dois faire les courses dans les autres villes . Je reviens dans une semaine . Désoler, j'ai oublier de vous le dire .

- Ce n'est rien .

Jack lui sourit et Harold semble content . La nuit commence à tomber dehors . Dernièrement, les Terreurs se font plus discret, Hans ne veut sûrement pas trop d'aller et venu de son repaire pour ne pas qu'on le trouve … Alors, les gars se charge de les éliminés . Hans doit être entrain de torturer son pauvre père et on ne peut pas rien y faire . Harold part se coucher pour partir tôt demain matin . Les autres décide d'écouter un film au cas ou il y aurait une alerte . Je décide d'aller me coucher, je suis épuiser, les entrainements devienne de plus en plus épuisant . J'arrive dans ma chambre et voit une pille de linge plier sur mon lit … Une des filles doit les avoirs laver . J'ouvre mon garde-robe de mon côté et commence à les rangers . La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et je voit Jack entrer .

- Tu n'aimes pas le films ?

- Pas vraiment mon genre non .

- Anna dort avec Kristoff ?

- Je ne sait pas .

- Alors, pourquoi est-tu ici ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer du temps avec toi ?

Je ne répond pas à sa question et continue de ranger mes vêtements . Je chasse les rougeurs qui me monte encore au visage et me concentre . Je m'apprête à fermer la porte lorsque Jack me demande :

- Mais, qu'es-ce que c'est ?

- Quoi ?

- Ça .

Il me pointe une étui noir dans le fond de mon garde-robe .

- Ah sa ses … mon piano .

- Tu joue du piano ?!

Je sort mon étui de son trou et pose mes mains dessus .

- En fait, sa fait des années que je n'en ait pas jouer .

- Puis-je le voir ?

J'hausse les épaules et le pose sur mon lit . J'ouvre l'étui et la soulève . Il est encore aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs … Jack passe son doigt sur une touche et attrape une feuille de partition qui dépasse dans un coin et commence à la regarder .

- Je connais pas cette chanson .

- Parce que c'est moi qui la écrite .

Je voit dans son regard qu'il veut que je la joue .

- Ah non non non . Sa fais trop longtemps que je n'ai pas jouer et je ne chante pas en public .

Je reprend la feuille la remet à sa place et referme l'étui . Je la replace dans le fond et ferme la porte .

- Ah s'il te plait Elsa … Fais comme ta chanson … _Let it go ! _

- N'utilise pas sa contre moi .

Il se lève et s'approche de moi .

- _Let it go ! _

Il me prend dans ses bras et tombe sur mon lit . Je me redresse rapidement, très rapidement et m'écarte de lui . Il reste surpris . Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais, je n'ai pas vraiment aimer sa . Il se ressaisit et s'approche .

- Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te faire peur .

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue et se lève pour éteindre la lumière . Il s'installe dans le lit d'Anna, depuis quelque temps, je ne sais même plus qui dort dans se lit je m'endors aussitôt que je touche mon oreiller et me lève après l'autre personne . Je me couche sous mes couvertures et regarde Jack qui commence à s'endormir alors, je fit tomber des flocons au dessus de sa tête . Quand plusieurs lui chatouille le visage, il ouvre les yeux . Il tourne son regard vers moi et je lui sourit timidement . Je cale mon visage dans mon oreiller, de façons a n'avoir qu'un oeil à découvert et soulève un coin de ma couverture . Il fallu peu de temps à Jack pour comprendre et il vint se coucher contre moi . Je m'endors coller contre lui, le sourire au lèvres .


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain, Kristoff et le reste sont partie tôt le matin pour commencer à recruter des gens et Harold est déjà partie depuis longtemps . Il n'y a que moi et Jack dans le QG . C'est la première fois qu'il y a si peu de gens quand je suis la . Nous nous sommes levés vers midi et avons décidé d'aller patrouiller un peu avant de retourner à l'entrainement . Les rues son calme, aucun Terreurs à l'horizon . Pour la première fois depuis des années, je marche dans la rue de mon enfance … Elle est l'une des plus ravagée . Jack me suit en silence . J'arrive en peu de temps devant ma maison . Je m'arrête devant et la regarde … Elle est abandonnée et ravagée par le temps . Jack s'arrête à mes coté, il me regarde et regarde ensuite la maison .

- C'était chez toi ?

J'acquiesce de la tête et me dirige vers l'entrée . La porte n'y est plus . La maison est comme moi et Anna l'avons laisser, sauf que les vandales on écrit des « monstre » un peu partout et qu'elle est délabrée . Je reste dans le hall d'entré et Jack me rejoint . Je le voit du coin de l'oeil qu'il regarde les graffitis .

- Ça devait être très jolie comme endroit à l'époque ou s'était habité .

- En effet sa l'était …

Je revoit mes souvenirs comme des fantômes devant moi, mes parents marches dans le couloir devant moi et une petite Anna suivit d'une petite Elsa cour vers leur parents . Elles leurs saute dans les bras . Ce jours la, mon père et ma mère était revenuent de voyage à l'étranger . Nos grand-parents nous gardaient et cela faisait des heures que moi et Anna regardons par la fenêtre . J'avance vers la cuisine au bout du couloir et voit notre ancienne table toujours à sa place . Maintenant je voit Anna dans mes bras le jour de la mort de nos parents … Tant de souvenirs en c'est lieux . Les larmes me montes tranquillement au yeux et je secoue la tête pour les chasser . Jack pose sa main sur mon épaule .

- Et si nous partons ?

Je fait oui de la tête et me retourne . Je sort de la maison et respire un grand coup . L'air est plus frais aujourd'hui, l'hiver ne tardera pas . Jack me suis alors que je reprend ma route . Revoir ma maison ma bouleversée, encore après tout se temps elle est une source de douleur pour moi . Je ne sais pas si Anna est revenu ici après que nous avons emporté nos meuble au QG . C'est presque seulement les trois gars qui les avaient déménagé .

Je me dirige vers le fleuve . Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hans prépare mais, c'est vraiment calme … Trop calme . Je m'inquiète aussi pour son père … Je devrais m'en foutre mais, je suis humaine après tout . Je remonte le fleuve doucement, Jack me suit sans dire un mot . La foret s'épaissit à mesure que nous nous approchons du lieu de notre entrainement . Jack se met à ma hauteur et me prend la main . Je sursaute à son toucher et il m'arrête en me rapprochant de lui .

Je suis surprise de ses actions que je n'attendait pas . Il me sourie tendrement et lâche son bâton par terre . Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux . Comme la dernière fois, mon pouls augmente et je rougit . Je sens des papillons dans mon ventre . Sa main s'arrête sur ma nuque et il commence à se rapprocher de moi . Nos doigts s'entremêles pour mieux se serrer . Je ferme les yeux quelque instants après qu'il est fermé les siens . Les minutes semble interminable, et timidement je les sens, ses lèvres sur les miennes . Au début notre baiser est timide mais, quelques instant plus tard, nous somme collé l'un à l'autre et on s'embrasse tendrement . Je n'avais jamais imaginer embrasser quelqu'un avant très longtemps . Je place ma main libre sur sa joue . C'est doux, tendre et oui humide mais, j'aime cette sensation . Jack descend sa main dans mon dos question de me serrer plus fort . Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe alors que nous somme la, au milieu de la foret à s'embrasser . Quand nous nous lâchons, j'ouvre les yeux et voit de la neige … de la neige partout . Je colle mon front sur celui de Jack et prend son autre main avec la mienne . Mon pouls se calme et il arrête tranquillement de neiger . Je ne sais pas si ses Jack ou moi qui avons causer sa, ou les deux, mais se n'est pas une grosse tempête juste des flocons qui descende doucement du ciel pour se poser sur nous . Je ferme longtemps les yeux pour me convaincre que le moment présent est réel . Je les rouvres et voit Jack qui me sourit . Il m'embrasse de nouveau moins, longtemps cette fois . Quand il recule, il m'adresse un sourire coquin alors, je lui lâche les mains et mets mes bras autour de son cou en plongeant mon visage dans son pull .

- Tes soucis sont-ils partie maintenant ?

Je fais signe oui dans son pull . Je sourie comme une idiote, je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire . Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été heureuse à se point . Il me serre fort et me relâche . J'inspire son odeur une dernière fois et recule ma tête pour le regarder .

- Nous devrions aller nous entrainer …

- Je sais .

Je le lâche et il ramasse son bâton par terre . Nous continuons notre chemin vers notre endroit, main dans la main . Notre entrainement d'aujourd'hui se limite à tester notre vitesse en patins de glace sur le fleuve . Quand nous nous propulsons avec nos pouvoirs notre vitesse est beaucoup plus élever . J'adore la vitesse, sentir le vent sur mon visage et l'adrénaline qui monte dans mes veines son des sensations que j'adore . Jack vas très vite lui aussi et s'entraine avec son bâton plus loin . Il adore son bâton, depuis qu'Harold lui à donner il ne le lâche pas . Après des heures de course, le soir commence à tomber . Je me dirige vers Jack et lui lance une balle de neige derrière la tête .

- Hey !

Il se retourne vers moi et cour dans ma direction . Je m'éloigne en riant et il me rattrape et me plaque doucement au sol, dans un amas de neige . Je me retourne sur le dos pour lui faire face et lui sourit . Il enlève une mèche de cheveux de sur mon visage et m'embrasse . Son baiser est tendre et doux . Je place mes bras autour de son cou et lui rend son baiser . J'entend des bruits dans mon appareil, quelqu'un doit nous chercher .

- _Elsa, Jack m'entendez-vous ? _

Je me sépare de Jack et répond à Astrid .

- Oui on t'écoute .

- _L'électricité de la ville a été couper … Les gars croit que les Terreurs on coupés l'alimentation dans les centrales souterraine, ils vous attendent au parc . _

_-_ D'accord on arrive sous peu .

Jack se relève et me tend la main . Il m'aide à me relever et enlève la neige qu'il y a sur mes épaules et dans mes cheveux . Nous rentrons en ville le plus vite possible, moi en patins et Jack en volant . Nous retrouvons les gars dans le parc, ils sont habillés de leurs habit militaires, armes au poing . Ils nous attendent .

- Et voila les tourtereaux .

Je jète un regard noir à Eugene . Il lève une main et regarde Jack d'un air moqueur . Kristoff lève les yeux au ciel .

- Bon, l'électricité est en panne dans toute la ville depuis environ une heure . J'ai penser que nous pouvons faire deux équipe de deux pour aller vérifier les centrales Est et Ouest de la ville .

Kristoff sort une carte de sa poche et nous montre les emplacements des centrales . Elles sont dans les égouts … super .

- J'ai penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un porteur avec chacun de nous .

Je lève les yeux vers Jack et regarde de nouveau Kristoff . C'est une bonne idée .

- Jack vas venir avec moi et Eugene avec Elsa .

Quoi ?! Mais, pourquoi !? Je regarde Kristoff d'un air à la fois interrogateur et fâché . Son regard me fit taire avant même qu'un son soit sortie . Kristoff et Jack partent vers la centrale Est et je les regarde s'éloignés . Jack me fait au revoir de la main et je lui rend . Eugene se met non loin derrière mon épaule .

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Toi et Jack, es-ce que c'est officiel maintenant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle .

Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à marcher vers l'entré de l'égout Est . Il me suit non loin derrière .

- Alors, sa veut dire oui ?

- Mêle toi de tes oignons .

Je me mis face à lui de l'autre coter de la bouche d'égout . Il se penche et l'ouvre, l'odeur est immonde . Je met mon bras sur mon nez pour ne pas que je vomisse .

- Tes prête ?

- Pas le choix .

Je saute dans le trou et atterrie sur un sol humide . L'odeur est pire en bas . Eugene descend par l'échelle . Il fais très sombre en bas, je ne voit rien . J'entend un bruit de glissement derrière moi et Eugene tombe lourdement au sol . Je me retint de rire et me retourne vers lui . Il est sur tout son long sur le sol . Il se relève lentement .

- Sa vas ?

- … Oui .

Il me tend une lampe de poche que je prend et il allume celle situer sur son arme . Un calme plat règne dans les égouts, seulement les bruits de nos pas se font entendre . Eugene peu se montrer stupide la plupart du temps mais, sait être sérieux et professionnel quand il le faut . Plus nous nous rapprochons de l'installation électrique plus le calme me parait bizarre .

Après quelque minutes, j'aperçoit une lueur au loin après un tournant . Je regarde Eugene et il éteint sa lampe, je fit de même et me baisse pour ne pas être vue . Nous avançons doucement et nous restons à l'abris derrière un muret de béton . Il y a au moins six Terreurs aux coter de la centrale . Je remarque aussi que les leviers sur le panneaux de commende est à « off » . Les Terreurs on l'air à s'emmerder et s'impatienter, ils nous attendent .

- HEY fais gaffe toi ! Si le patron saurais que ta bu je suis sur qu'il te calcinerais sur place !

Un Terreurs sur la droite a peine à tenir debout . L'autre le pousse pour le redresser mais, il tombe à la renverse . Je tourne mon regard vers Eugene et lui murmure .

- Que fait-on ?

Il regarde de nouveau par dessus le muret quelque instants et me regarde de nouveau .

- Nous avons encore l'effet de surprise . Créer un géant de neige comme la dernière fois mais, de l'autre coté et nous on attaquera de notre coté .

C'est le plan le plus sensé qu'il ait fait à se jour . J'acquiesce de la tête, prend mon arc et me met en position . Il lève son arme sur son épaule et me fait signe . Je créer un homme des neiges de l'autre coter de la centrale et aussitôt il se mit à attaquer les Terreurs . Ils tirent dans tous les coter, moi et Eugene sortons de notre cachette pour les attaqués à notre tours . Je tire sur le premier que je voit et le tue . Mon homme de neige se fait fondre par un lance-flamme . Je m'empresse de le tuer pour ne pas qu'il me brûle . Je me fais plaquer au sol par un Terreur et il se jette sur moi . Il me plaque son arme contre la gorge . Le coup me coupe le souffle . Je met mes mains sur son arme et la gèle . Il la garde le plus longtemps possible sur ma gorge et ensuite la lâche, j'en profite pour lui placer un pic de glace dans la tête . Il tombe à moitié sur moi et je lève les yeux vers un Terreurs qui me vise avec son arme, il est trop tard . Je ferme les yeux, entend le coup de feu mais, ne sent aucune douleur . J'ouvre les yeux et voit Eugene devant moi qui se retourne pour tuer le Terreur .

J'ouvre grand les yeux lorsque je voit Eugene tomber à genou et s'affaler sur le coter . Je repousse le corps du Terreur et me jète au coter d'Eugene . Il respire difficilement . Non, non, non … Je prend sa tête dans une main, il me regarde . Je voit que le sang sort d'une plaie proche du coeur … Trop proche … Sa veste n'a pas tenue le coup es-ce dû à l'usure ou à un calibre trop gros je ne sais pas .Mes yeux se remplisse de larmes . Non … Pas Eugene …

- Eugene reste avec moi !

Il lève sa main vers moi .

- Dit … dit à Raip … Raiponce que je l'aime …

Sa tête se fait lourde dans ma main alors qu'il ferme les yeux et sa main tombe lourdement au sol . Je reste longtemps à le regarder avant de réaliser qu'il est vraiment partie … Il ses sacrifier pour moi … Encore quelqu'un de mort pour moi . Je passe ma main sur son visage et me met à pleurer à chaude larmes . J'enfoui mon visage dans ses vêtements . Après quelque instants, je me lève pour remettre l'interrupteur à « on » et retourne auprès d'Eugene . Je lui prend le bras et le hisse sur mon dos, je dois le ramener pour Raiponce … Le chemin fut long jusqu'a l'entré et alors j'entend dans mon appareil .

- _Ici Kristoff tout est sous contrôle dans l'Est des nouvelles des autres ? _

Et s'est la que j'entend la voix de ma cousine dans mon oreilles . J'eu le coeur gros instantanément et les larmes recommence à couler .

- _Non toujours rien . Elsa, Eugene quelqu'un nous entend ? _

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre .

- Je donne rendez-vous à tout le monde à mon emplacement … C'est urgent …

Personne ne répond et j'hisse Eugene de toute ma force en dehors des égouts . Cette opération me pris plusieurs minutes mais, je finit par l'étendre doucement sur la route . Je m'assis à ses coter et lui touche la joue droite, je ne sent plus aucune chaleur venir de lui . Les autres ne tarde pas à arriver .

Je vais toujours me souvenir du regard des autres en arrivant sur place . Raiponce se jète sur le corps de son fiancer et Anna se cache le visage dans les bras de Kristoff qui la serre fort en cachant ses larmes . Astrid reste immobile sur place, figé par la peine . Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers Jack, il me tend les bras . Je mis refuge immédiatement . J'entend Raiponce chanter doucement mais, rien ne se passe évidement .

- Il ses sacrifié pour moi …

Je sanglote fortement et Jack me murmure des « chut » doucement en me frottant le dos . Nous restons longtemps sur place, Kristoff et Astrid on été chercher une civière dans un centre médical non loin ainsi qu'un drap . Kristoff met le corps d'Eugene dessus et le recouvre du drap . Il le pousse vers le centre et Raiponce le suit ainsi qu'Anna . Astrid, Jack et moi rentrons au QG les laissant seuls … Ils étaient plus proche d'Eugene que nous .

Arrivée au QG, Astrid s'enferme dans sa chambre, Jack et moi aussi . Je me pelote dans ses bras et repense au visage d'Eugene avant qu'il parte pour toujours . Jack me caresse les cheveux . Je voit dans ses yeux qu'il a du chagrin lui aussi . Je l'embrasse tendrement et me cale plus encore dans ses bras . Les larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler autant les miennes que celle de Jack . J'essaie de m'endormir … Le lendemain vas être aussi dure que cette soirée …


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis assis sur une chaise face à mon père qui ses endormie au bout de ses peines, je le laisse se reposer un peu, il à le visage amocher, enfler et plein de sang . Je scrute son visage alors qu'un Terreurs entre dans la pièce, je lève le regard vers lui, il semble nerveux .

- Maitre, tout ceux qui était aux centrales se son fait tuer …

Je me lève et me dirige vers lui, il recule sur le mur nerveusement .

- Mais, mais, l'un des leur à périt aussi …

Je m'arrête . Ils ont réussit à tuer l'un des leurs …

- Lequel ?

- Un certain Eugene …

Eugene … Le copain de cette Raiponce . Un qui aimait me narguer à l'école, il se croyait toujours plus malin et plus intelligent que les autres … J'éclate de rire . Il a fini par payer pour son incompétence et son arrogance . Je ferme les poings et frappe dans le mur derrière lui .

- Dit au troupe de se réunir … Il est temps d'attaquer .

Le Terreur se sauve à toute jambe . Je me retourne vers mon père et me rassoit calmement . Ils sont affaiblit s'est le meilleur moment de les attaquer et de tous les exterminer jusqu'au dernier !

—

Le lendemain, j'ouvre les yeux et les scènes d'horreur de la veille font surface dans ma mémoire . Le visage pâle d'Eugene apparait aussitôt que j'ouvre les yeux . Je me les frottes pour essayer de les faire disparaitre . Je regarde à ma droite et voit que Jack dort paisiblement à quelque centimètre de moi . Hier étais une si belle journée avant que tout sa arrive . C'était notre premier baiser . Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le regarde dormir . Il ouvre doucement les yeux et me sourit . Je lui rend son sourire . Malgré le fait d'avoir perdu un membre de notre famille, nous n'avons que à nous regarder pour sourire .

- Hé beauté fatale, bien dormit ?

Je m'approche et pour réponse je l'embrasse tendrement . Je me serre contre lui et il me rend mon baiser . Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux . On entend jamais la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre doucement . C'est seulement lorsque j'ouvre un oeil que je voit Anna qui se tien dans l'encadrement de la porte . Elle est rester figée, la main encore sur la poignée, la bouche à moitié ouverte a moitié souriante, les yeux grand ouvert . Aussitôt je lâche Jack et met mon oreiller par dessus mon visage .

- VA T'EN ANNA !

- iiiiiiiiiiii ! Oh mon dieu ! Depuis quand ?! Je veut dire … Quand vous êtes vous déclarer votre flamme !? Ah mon dieu !

Je descend mon oreiller à la hauteur des yeux et voit Jack qui se frotte le derrière de la tête en regardant Anna qui s'affole devant nous . J'essaye du mieux que je peut de jeter un regard noir à ma petite soeur mais, j'ai le visage en feu et son affolement me fait sourire . Je fini par lui lancer mon oreiller . Elle se calme et s'assoit sur le pied du lit . Son expression devint plus sérieuse et je m'assoit pour écouter se qu'elle a à me dire .

- Écouter, Raiponce vas très mal … Elle à pleurée toute la nuit et elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre se matin . Elsa, vue que ses toi qui a vue Eugene en vie pour la dernière fois … Je crois que tu devrait aller lui parler .

- Tu sais Anna, même si je lui parle sa ne peut pas le ramener …

Elle place sa main sur mon épaule .

- Je sais …

Jack s'assoit à coter de moi .

- Tu peut au moins lui dire comment il est mort en héros …

Je crois que je n'aurais pas le choix d'aller voir ma cousine … Je sourit à Anna et lui dit que j'irais . Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte . Jack dépose un baiser sur mon épaule . Je voit Anna qui se retourne et m'adresse un clin d'oeil .

- Vous êtes mignon ensemble .

Et elle referme la porte derrière elle . Je lâche un soupir, Raiponce doit être démolie se matin, perdre sa moitié . Je regarde Jack, je ne m'imagine plus le perdre aujourd'hui, je serait anéantie . Je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue . Ensuite, je prend des vêtements et sort pour aller prendre ma douche . Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre de ma cousine . Arrivée devant sa porte, je prend une grande inspiration et cogne . Aucune réponse, je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte . Elle est couchée dans son lit, les rideaux fermé et emmitouflée jusqu'au cou . Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont rouge et bouffit . Elle est pâle .

- Laisse moi tranquille . Je ne veut voir personne .

Je m'approche un peu du lit et voit le regard noir qu'elle me jette . Elle n'est pas en état d'entendre les mots de réconfort de quiconque seulement le temps peut aider . Je me retourne vers la porte et m'arrête sur le seuil .

- Il voulait que je te dise … Qu'il t'aime . Tu sait, il est mort en héros, c'est grâce à lui qu'on à pu réussir …

Elle replonge son visage dans son oreiller et recommence à pleurer .

- Vas t'en Elsa … S'il te plait . Laisse moi tranquille …

Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'appuie sur elle . Pauvre Raiponce … Je ne les jamais vue comme sa, elle est toujours souriante et de bonne humeur . Je me dirige vers le salon où tout le monde sont assis sans parler . Jack y est déjà et je m'assoit à ses coter en posant ma main sur la sienne . Kristoff est assis sur un chaise, les coudes sur les genoux tenant son café dans ses mains, café sûrement froid . Sven est couché à ses pied . Astrid est sur le cadre de la fenêtre, les bras croisée et regarde dehors . Anna est couchée sur un sofa, Olaf sur son thorax et se fait flatter . Ils on le regard vide, ils pensent tous à autre chose . Soudain, les battements d'un hélico se font entendre, Harold rentre à la maison . Astrid se dresse et se dirige rapidement vers la cour . Les autres ne bouge pas .

Harold entre dans la pièce, Astrid à son bras . Son visage est emplie de surprise et de tristesse . Les autres lève les yeux vers lui et il se met à pleurer en couvrant ses yeux . Kristoff pose sa tasse et se lève, l'encerclant de ses bras . Anna le suit, ainsi que Jack qui me tire avec lui . Nous finissons dans un câlin de groupe . Je me colle plus à Jack et Anna qu'aux autres . Après quelque instants, nous reculons et Kristoff pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold et de Jack .

- Nous allons passer au travers .

Tous le monde acquiesce et part se préparer, cette après-midi nous le mettrons en terre …

La journée passe doucement alors que tout le monde se prépare tranquillement . Tout le monde on une tête d'enterrement . Je sort avant les autres pour me diriger vers le centre médical où Eugene repose . Une infirmière me guide gentiment vers la pièce . Il est couché sur une table au centre . Les gens l'on préparer pour son enterrement . Mais, il n'a pas de cercueil, d'où ma présence ici . Pendant que je me préparait plutôt, je pensait à quoi je pourrait faire comme adieu, et j'ai penser à un cercueil de glace . Je le regarde, il a l'air de dormir paisiblement, comme s'il allait se réveiller à tout moment sauf, qu'il est pâle et froid . Je m'éloigne un peu et commence à créer un cercueil de glace qui l'enrobe tout doucement . Après avoir fini, je contemple mon oeuvre quelque instants . Je me retourne pour sortir et tombe nez à nez avec Raiponce … Elle regarde le cercueil sans dire un mot et me prend dans ses bras . Surprise, il se passe quelque instants avant de la serrer à mon tour . Elle me murmure un merci à l'oreille avant de me lâcher . Je lui sourit et la laisse seule quelque instant avec son fiancé .

Les autres arrivent peu à peu dans le cimetière alors, que je suis déjà devant le trou ou Eugene vas reposer . Personne ne parle et se positionne autour . Jack se pose doucement à ma gauche et Anna se met à ma droite . Doucement et lentement, Harold et Kristoff pousse le cercueil vers le trou . Raiponce suit derrière en pleurant . Elle vas rejoindre Anna qui la prend dans ses bras . Nous restons quelque temps sans parler à juste regarder le corps dans son enveloppe de glace .

- Quelqu'un devrait dire un mot non ?

Harold brise le silence et tout le monde le regarde . Kristoff s'avance vers Eugene et pose sa main sur le cercueil .

- Eugene était mon meilleur ami depuis la petite école . Nous avons grandit ensemble . Je me souviendrais toujours du jour ou tu est entré chez la boulangère du coin pour voler une miche de pain et était ressortit avec plusieurs coup de rouleau à pâte derrière la tête . Tu en avait eu pour deux semaine à avoir mal . Ou du jour ou tu tes casser le bras en essayant d'impressionner les filles à l'école en accomplissant des cascades en skateboard .

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Kristoff .

- Et le jour ou nous avons connu les trois filles au café, tu avait agit en singe toute la soirée pour attirée leur attention, et sa avait marcher . Raiponce t'avait giflée se soir la . C'est grâce à toi que j'ai connu Anna, l'amour de ma vie . Et ses aussi grâce à toi que j'ai pu rester en vie au travers de ses années scolaire parce que je savais que tu serait la à chaque jour pour me faire rire … Tu vas me manquer mon frère, tu vas NOUS manquez . Merci d'avoir veiller sur chacun de nous tout se temps maintenant repose toi tu la mériter … Repose en paix .

Mes larmes se joigne à celle de Kristoff qui coule en silence sur le cercueil . Anna et Raiponce s'avance pour déposer des roses dessus et je les congèlent aussi pour qu'elle garde leur beauté éternellement . Elles se reculent et les gars commence à descendre le cercueil dans le trou . Jack fais tomber une légère neige au dessus de nous . Il me prend la main et se colle un peu plus à moi . Raiponce pleure de plus belle alors qu'ils commencent à jeter la terre sur lui .

Cela fais quelque heures que notre petite cérémonie est terminer et je suis sur la montagne pour essayer de me changer un peu les idées . Le soleil se baisse à l'horizon et l'air devient plus frais . Le visage meurtrie d'Eugene ne cesse de revenir me hanté … J'aurait pu le sauvez il n'avait pas besoin de se sacrifier pour moi … C'était à un mariage que l'on étais sensé assister, pas un enterrement . Je baisse ma tête entre mes genoux et mes bras et lâche un soupir . J'entend Jack arriver derrière moi et il s'assoit à mes coter sans dire un mots . Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et me prend dans ses bras .

- C'était très jolie le cercueil . Je suis sur qu'il l'adore .

- Je crois plus qu'il dirait « Non mais tu veut que je me les gèles pour l'éternité ou quoi ? » .

Nous rions à cette penser et je relève la tête vers Jack . Il me sourit .

- Je t'aime Elsa .

J'ouvre grand les yeux, bien sûr je sais qu'il m'aime mais, l'entendre le dire me fait tout drôle . J'ai toujours seulement entendu Anna et mes parents prononcer ses mots . J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais, rien ne sort … Pourquoi je ne suis pas capable de lui dire ? C'est seulement trois mots . ALLER ELSA ! Je ferme et ouvre la bouche de nouveau mais, je ne suit pas capable . Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et se recule .

- Sa ne fait rien si tu n'est pas capable de me le dire, j'attendrais …

Soudain, la température grimpa en flèche . Je regarde Jack, il est aussi surpris que moi . Nous regardons au loin, et je voit que plusieurs maisons on pris feu . Hans … Je grimpe de nouveau sur le dos de Jack qui nous dirige vers le carnage .


	15. Chapter 15

Du haut des airs, nous voyons les citoyens courir dans tous les sens . Le Terreurs brûles leur maisons et tire à vue . C'est un vrai carnage . Jack et moi nous nous regardons, je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel avant cela . Il me fait un signe de tête encourageant et commence à descendre . Je prend mon arc et la bande avec une flèche de glace, je tire sur le premier Terreurs que je peut atteindre . En atterrissant, nous créons un vent froid qui gèle les plus proches . Je décoche deux autre flèches qui atteindrent leur cible . Jack lance de la glace avec son bâton derrière moi . Soudain, le bruit d'un hélicoptère se fait entendre . Plusieurs tirs répéter se font entendre et plusieurs Terreurs se couchent, Harold à fini par installer sa tourelle devant son hélico . Il nous salut de la main et Kristoff ainsi qu'Anna, Raiponce et Astrid descendent tous habillé en militaire . Je regarde Anna surprise .

- Non mais, que fais tu ici ?!

- Je viens aider, vous avez besoin d'aide .

Une salve de balles volent près de nos têtes et je créer un bloc de glace pour nous protéger, Jack fait la même chose .

Harold décolle en tirant sur eux mais cette fois, ils s'abritent un peu partout . Je regarde ma petite soeur sévèrement et elle me sourit, je lève les yeux au ciel . Les autres tirent sur les Terreurs, qui nous tirent dessus à leurs tours . C'est un vrai champs de bataille . Il y a des tirs qui sortent de partout et la chaleur est insupportable . Plusieurs Terreurs tombent mais, d'autre arrivent . Je créer des hommes de neige qui se précipitent sur certains d'eux .

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe et combien d'ennemie tombent . Hans nous à déclaré la guerre . Je ne sais pas ou il est celui-la mais, s'il se montre je le tue . Je regarde les autres, ils sont tous concentrer à tirer sur le Terreurs . Harold passe souvent pour nous aider ou pour jeter de l'eau sur les maisons . Nous entendons les sirènes de pompiers au loin qui ne tarderont pas à arriver . Je décoche encore plusieurs flèches et seulement une atteint sa cible les autres son évitée ou fonde avant d'arriver … Il fais trop chaud . J'entend un cris sur ma droite et vois Astrid tomber et se tenir le bras . Raiponce se précipite sur elle .

- Je vais bien se n'est qu'une égratignure, je vais bien !

Elle repousse Raiponce et se remet à l'abrit . Ma cousine la regarde exaspérer et se remet à sa place . Jack ses envolé et gèle les Terreurs d'en haut . Je sort de ma cachette et patine à toute vitesse vers les Terreurs, évitant leurs balles . Je leurs lance des flèches à une vitesse folle, les touchants mieux . Soudain je me fait plaquer très fort et atterrie lourdement au sol . Je lève les yeux et voit le même genre de colosse que la dernière fois . Il avance vers moi, les autres son trop loin pour l'abattre . Je me prépare au combat lorsque j'entend des coups de feu derrière moi et le colosse tombe . Je tourne la tête et voit une armé de citoyens, armés jusqu'au dent . Une jeune fille rousse au cheveux en bataille s'approche de moi et me tend la main . Je la prend et elle m'aide à me relever .

- Merci …

- Mérida, je m'appelle Mérida .

- Merci Mérida .

Elle m'adresse un sourire et les pompiers, polices et citoyens passe de chaque coté de moi pour aller combatte les Terreurs . Kristoff et les autres on fait du bon travail de recrutement . Je sourit à l'idée d'être plus nombreux et je me sens plus forte . Nous avons une chance de chassé ses Terreurs une bonne fois pour toute .

_- Je viens de localiser Hans … Il est sur la structure du pont et il n'est pas seul … Il à des otages . _

Harold n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que je patinait vers le pont . Quelques seconde plus tard, je me sent décollée du sol . Jack ma rejoint . Je lui adresse un sourire et il me rend un clin d'oeil . Je regarde au loin, on voit la silhouette du pont . Qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore se Hans . Jack atterrie et me dépose doucement . Je regarde le haut de la structure et distingue trois silhouettes deux grandes et une petite . Je vois mal à cause du soleil derrière .

- On devraient monté non ?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne sais pas se que se fou veut .

Soudain, j'entend la voix d'Hans dans mon appareil … Comment à t'il trouver notre canal ?

- _Bonsoir Elsa et … Jack . Quel belle soirée non ? _

- Que veut tu Hans ?

_- Et si tu montait ma beauté pour que l'ont puisse se parler … Seul à seul . _

Jack me prend automatiquement la main et me regarde tristement .

- Je n'est pas vraiment le choix … Je serais prudente je te le promet .

Je l'embrasse tendrement . La chaleur monte .

- _Assez de tout cette amour et monte ! _

J'adresse un dernier sourire à Jack et me propulse sur le structure du pont pour me propulser plus haut jusqu'au sommet . Maintenant, je voit qui sont les deux silhouette . À sa droite, il y a son père qui est salement amoché, son visage est presque tout enfler et couvert de sang séché . Il n'est même pas attacher vue qu'il est très faible . L'autre personne est …

- … Vanellope .

- Elsa !

Hans lui tape le derrière de la tête et elle se met à pleurer .

- Les otages ne parle pas !

- Lâche la !

- Ou quoi Elsa ? Tu vas geler toute la ville, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Ou courir pleurer dans ton coin ?

Je serre les poings en regardant la petite, apeurée, pleurée . Je remarque alors, qu'elle est ligotée au dessus d'un trou qui donne directement sur le fleuve … Son père lui est à côté du sien .

- Pourquoi fais-tu sa Hans ? Pourquoi avoir martyrisé ton père ?

Il s'avance vers moi, agressivement .

- POURQUOI ?! Parce que sa été le premier à me rejeter ! Il mérite son sort ! Il à toujours profiter des autres !

- Et tu crois que tu est meilleurs que lui ? Regarde autour de toi combien d'innocents à tu tuée ? Combien de famille à tu détruite !

Il serre les poings et je sens la chaleur monter . Il se retourne et vas se poster au côté de son père .

- Moi, je prend la manière forte pour régner sur cette ville et temps et aussi longtemps que toi et tes petits copains seront en ville, les gens vous préfèreront toujours à moi alors, je vous fait sortir de votre cachette pour vous anéantir . Sa à fonctionner avec se cher Eugene .

Je voulu me précipiter sur lui mais, il pose son pied sur l'épaule de son père et vise la corde de Vanellope avec sa main droite . Je m'arrête immédiatement .

- Si j'était toi je me tiendrais tranquille et ton copain aussi .

Je me retourne vers Jack et le voit entourer de Terreurs . Je met la main sur mon appareil .

- Jack ne fait rien de stupide il a des otages .

Je voit Jack qui reste à l'affut mais, ne fait rien . Je me retourne vers Hans et lui jette un regard haineux tandis que lui sourit . Je le déteste tellement que je le tuerait lentement et douloureusement .

- Donc, aujourd'hui Elsa je veut que tu fasse un choix . Un choix de laisser quelqu'un mourir … Entre cette jeune écervelé qui vas peut-être mourir dans un mois ou deux si elle tombe malade, ce qui vas sûrement arrivé vue qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant ou ce vieux fou mais, qui est riche … Il vas sûrement pouvoir vous récompenser pour service rendu . Donc réfléchit bien Elsa . Et je te le rendis encore, ensemble nous pouvons accomplir de grande chose …

Je serre les dents, il est vraiment malade . On ne peut pas faire un tel choix ! Ils ont tout les deux jamais demander d'être mêler à tout sa, même si le père d'Hans l'est d'une certaine manière …

- Elsa …

Une voix faible s'élève du vieil homme affaiblit .

- Elsa … Je suis désolé pour … tout se que … sa ta causer …

- FERME LA VIEUX FOU !

Et Hans le frappe aux visage . Je veut avancer mais, la menace est encore la et je ne veut pas qu'ils meurent parce que je pas su attendre . Hans se masse la main et sourit cruellement .

- Donc Elsa . Que vas tu faire ?

Je suis figer sur place … Je ne peut rien faire … Hans me regarde intensément .

- … J'ai une autre option pour toi …

Je le regarde sans cillée, quel idée de fou à t'il trouver encore .

- Tu peut aussi prendre l'arme qui est la et te faire sautée la cervelle !

Non mais, il est vraiment déranger ! Mais, d'un sens je ne pourrait pas vivre avec les remords d'avoir fait tuer un innocent de ma pleine volonté … Et surtout d'avoir satisfait Hans qui serait encore la . Je tremble et Hans savoure chaque moment de ma faiblesse . Je regarde Vanellope, ensuite l'arme qui est non loin de moi et de nouveau Vanellope . Elle me fait un signe négatif de la tête et murmure .

- S'il te plait ne fait pas sa …

Les larmes me monte au yeux alors, que je me dirige vers l'arme . J'entend Jack dans mon appareil qui m'implore de ne pas le faire . Je m'arrête devant le fusil et prend de grande respirations . Je ne sais pas quoi faire et qu'esse que je suis entrain de faire . C'est comme si mon corps avait obéit à une commende que je ne lui ait même pas formuler . Je tourne mon regard vers Hans et celui-ci à l'air impatient, impatient d'enfin savourer sa victoire sur moi . Je me penche tranquillement pour ramasser l'arme et ses la, en cette instants précis que son père rassemble c'est dernières force pour encercler son fils de ses bras et se jeter avec lui dans le vide par le trou . Hans pris feu automatiquement . Avant de tomber je vis ses mots sur les lèvres de son père : « Désoler pour tout . » Et ensuite un sourire y apparue avant que sa chair soit toute brulée . Je me précipite sur le rebord du trou assez vite pour les voir plongée des centaines de mètres plus bas . De la vapeur surgit longtemps de l'emplacement de leurs chute mais, personne ne remonte . Je me dirige vers la petite et la détache, elle me saute automatiquement dans les bras en pleurant .

- C'est fini … C'est fini …

Je la serre fort pendant qu'elle sanglote . Nous descendons ensuite doucement . En bas, les autres arrivent peu à peu, les Terreurs se son allongé au sol après la chute de leurs maitre . Les agents de polices arrivés sur place leurs passèrent les menottes sans hésiter . Je dépose Vanellope au sol et elle part rejoindre son père qui est l'un des pompiers qui m'avait félicité le jour de l'incendie de l'immeuble . Il me remercie du regard et serre sa fille dans ses bras . Je n'eu pas le temps de lui retourner un signe que quelqu'un me saute dans les bras . Anna … Elle se recule et je voit alors qu'elle est en larmes .

- Dit moi que tu n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le faire non ?

Elle à tout entendue dans son appareil . Pour toute réponse je la serre de nouveau dans mes bras . Les gens autour se félicite et se serre dans leurs bras alors, que les Terreurs son emmené en prison . Je cherche Jack du regard et le voit sur le bord de l'eau . Je lâche ma petite soeur et me dirige vers lui . Je lui prend la main et regarde au loin où son regard est diriger lui aussi .

- Alors, c'est fini ?

- Je l'espèrent bien …

Nous restons quelque instants ainsi, regardant l'horizon main dans la main .

- Rentrons à la maison .

Je me tourne vers lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de m'en aller . Il me suit . Il devrait être à coter de moi … Que se passe t'il ? Je me retourne et se que je vit m'horrifie au plus haut point . Un bras en flamme lui traverse le thorax … Il s'en dégage et gèle un Hans tremper jusqu'au os, il gela en entier et la, il ne pourra pas sen sortir … Je voit Jack s'effondrer sur le sol dans une marre de sang .

- JJJJJAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK !

**Bon je sais je suis méchante ^^ mais, le prochain chapitre serait peut-être le dernier ou l'avant dernier ... ne m'en voulez pas trop ;-) Sur se j'espère que vous avez aimer se chapitre . **


	16. Chapter 16

Je me précipite le plus vite possible sur Jack . Il se vide de son sang, je le met sur le dos . Il est encore plus blanc que d'habitude . Il me regarde, il a le souffle court . Mes yeux se remplisse d'eau, je baisse mon regard vers sa blessure et je me rend à l'évidence qu'à moins d'un miracle, il ne survivra pas . Je sens une main sur ma joue, c'est la sienne . Je pose la mienne dessus et le regarde tendrement . Les larmes coulent sur mes joues .

- Jack …

- Chut … ne .. ne parle pas .

Je le regarde en silence et me penche sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras . Je sens sa main sur mon dos qui me tien légèrement .

- Je t'aime Elsa .

Je ne peut m'empêcher de pleurer . Pourquoi je dois perdre tous les gens que j'aime ? Pourquoi ? Je sens sa main qui glisse de mon dos pour tomber au sol . Je me redresse rapidement .

- Jack ?

Il ne donne aucune réponse . Je le secoue en sachant clairement qu'il n'est plus avec nous .

- Jack ! Jack non reste avec moi je t'en supplie !

Je me mise à pleurer de plus belle et me jète sur lui . Le temps semble s'arrêter je ne sais pas combien de minutes je reste sur lui à pleurer . Je n'entend pas un mots autour, aucun bruit, aucun vol d'oiseau . Les gens son seulement la, à nous regarder . J'entend quelques reniflement maintenant . Quelques-un pleurent . Je repense au jours où Jack est arrivé et à quel point il m'exaspérait ou au nombre de fois qu'il ma sauvée la vie, à notre premier baiser, nos premiers câlins, nos premières caresses . Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras et sens le chagrin et la douleur me déchirer les entrailles jusqu'au coeur . Je hurle en pleurant . J'entend Anna sangloter plus loin . Je murmure à Jack en pleurant :

- Je t'aime Jack …

Je sanglote de nouveau, les larmes chaude coulent sur mes joues maintenant trempée ainsi que les vêtements de Jack la où ma tête repose . Mon coeur bats tellement fort que je crois qu'il pourrait exploser ou me sortir de la poitrine et je m'en fou . Plus rien ne compte en cet instant . Soudain, dans la foule, j'entend :

- Regardé !

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis aveuglé par une forte lumière bleu . Une aura bleu se dégage de Jack, elle est si forte qu'on ne le voit plus . Je me recule et contemple se qui se passe . Vas-t'il s'évaporer ? Est-ce que s'est se qui arrive quand un porteur meurt ? Est-ce un de ses pouvoirs ou est-ce moi qui ait fait sa ? Il flotte légèrement au dessus du sol et redescend doucement . La lumière s'éteint peu à peu et je regarde Jack réapparaitre . Sa blessure n'est plus la … Je regarde rapidement ses yeux et au bout de quelques secondes, ils s'ouvrent doucement .

- Hé beauté fatale …

- JACK !

Je me jette à son cou et le sert dans mes bras . Il se relève doucement . Je me retire et le regarde .

- Comment à tu … ?

- La dernière chose que j'ai entendue ses ton « je t'aime Jack . » et me revoilà .

Sans plus attendre je l'embrasse tendrement . Les gens autours applaudissent et acclame Jack alors qu'il se relève . Harold viens dans notre direction et nous pose ses mains sur nos épaules .

- Des âmes soeurs …. J'avait raison … Et avec toutes mes études, j'avait remarquer que vous étiez plus fort ensemble que séparer mais, j'hésitait à vous le dire . Votre pouvoir vous viens du coeur, quoi de plus pure que la neige blanche un jour d'hiver !

Il sourit bêtement et nous pris dans ses bras . Anna nous rejoint ainsi que les autres . Un câlin collectif s'en suit . J'apprécia celui-ci .

- Que fait-on de lui ?

Kristoff désigne la statue de glace qu'est devenue Hans . Tout le monde me regarde, Anna s'approche avec mon arc que j'ai sûrement laisser tomber quand Hans à attaquer Jack . Je la prend et elle me sourit .

- À toi l'honneur Elsa .

Je lui sourit et m'approche d'Hans . Je bande mon arc et créer une flèche plus grosse que les normales . Je vise et lui dit :

- Tu ne viendra plus jamais attaquer ma famille, vas en enfer !

Et je lâche la corde . Hans éclate en millions de flocons à l'instant ou la flèche le touche . Les citoyens acclame encore alors que les flocons tombent . Anna viens me prendre le bras pour me ramener vers Jack . Je le regarde et celui-ci me sourit en se rapprochant . Il me pointe l'endroit humide sur son pull .

- Regarde se que tu à fais, je suis tout mouiller .

Je passe ma main dans le trou créer par le bras d'Hans et lui touche le thorax .

- C'est à cause de toi, tu aurait dû faire attention tu sait … Ne me refait jamais sa .

Je lève encore l'index et il me saisit par la taille .

- Viens ici toi .

Il me rapproche et m'embrasse passionnément . Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il reste ici avec moi . Quand il me relâche je vois Anna sauter de joie en se tapant dans les mains en arrière de Jack . Je lui tire la langue et elle me sourit . Peu à peu les gens rentre chez eux alors que le soleil se couche au loin . Nous rentrons, épuisé au QG . Nous nous installons dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau avant de sauter sous la douche et ensuite dans nos lits . Raiponce guérit le bras d'Astrid malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas . Harold engloutit un biscuit à la table en face de moi et Jack . Anna est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec Olaf sur les cuisses et Kristoff se tien contre le mur à coter . Il est songeur . Je me demande bien se qui le tracasse .

- Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Kristoff ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi .

- Je me demandais, si Hans avait la capacité de se téléporté alors, pourquoi ne la t'il pas fait quand ils son tombé ?

Harold avale sa bouchée et se tourne vers lui .

- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus, tu te rappel quand Jack se battait avec lui ? Il ne ses pas téléporté tant et aussi longtemps que Jack le touchait . Je crois que s'il était en contact avec quelqu'un il ne pouvais pas utiliser se pouvoir .

Kristoff hausse les épaules .

- C'est très plausible . De toute façon il n'est plus la nous allons pouvoir souffler un peu .

Les autres acquiesce et peu à peu ils commencent à aller se doucher et se coucher . Jack se lève à son tour pour aller sous la douche . Je me lève et m'approche de la fenêtre aux coter d'Anna qui est toujours la, Olaf ronronne sur les genoux . Je la regarde, elle à l'air épuisé et heureuse en même temps . Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit .

- Sacrée journée hein ?

Je rie légèrement et flatte Olaf .

- Ouais tu parle d'une journée .

- Mais maintenant, tout est fini et personne, enfin, tout le monde vas bien .

Son regard devient triste, je sais qu'elle pense à Eugene . Sa perte est encore douloureuse . Je place ma main sous son menton et lui lève la tête pour qu'elle me regarde .

- Il serait fier de nous tu sait ? Ils seraient tous fière de nous .

Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras, Olaf se retrouve coincé entre nous deux et lâche un miaulement étouffé . Nous éclatons de rire . Je me lève pour aller prendre une longue douche et souhaite bonne nuit à Anna . Je profite de l'eau chaude sur mon corps vraiment longtemps avant de sortir et de retrouver Jack dans ma chambre . Il est torse nu, assis sur mon lit . Je voit clairement la cicatrice qu'Hans lui à laissée . Il me voit entré et me sourit . Je décide d'aller m'assoir sur lui, face à lui . Il me sourit et je passe mes doigts sur sa cicatrice .

- Sa vas Elsa, je n'ai pas mal .

Je le regarde tendrement et lui sourit .

- En passant merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie .

Je lève les yeux au ciel .

- Mais de rien, c'est normal .

Il baisse les yeux vers sa cicatrice .

- C'est ma première à Arendelle .

Je rit, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse tendrement . Il passe ses bras dans mon dos, sous le haut de mon pyjama . Plus on s'embrasse plus l'attirance monte . Il me presse contre lui . Je me retire et le regarde tendrement, je passe mon doigts sur ses lèvres . Je lève doucement les bras dans les airs et Jack glisse doucement le haut de mon pyjama par dessus ma tête et le jète par terre . Je le vois qui contemple mon corps de femme avec quelques cicatrices . Il passe ses doigts sur celle que ma laissée la balle .

- T'en à plus que moi ses pas juste .

Il me sourit et je l'embrasse de nouveau en le couchant sur le lit . Je me relève doucement et le regarde de nouveau .

- Je t'aime Jack .

Il me sourit .

- Moi aussi Elsa, à la folie .

Je l'embrasse passionnément . Je suis tellement heureuse . La menace d'Hans est partie et j'ai un homme merveilleux de qui je suis tombée amoureuse à ma grande surprise . La vie devrait être meilleure maintenant .


	17. Épilogue

Plusieurs mois se son passés depuis la défaite d'Hans et l'hiver ses installée doucement . La ville se porte mieux, même l'infection semble stable . Le gouvernement travail toujours sur un vaccin et les recherches semble avancée, c'est se que les gens des infos disent à la télé . Je marche dans une rue enneigée de la ville, vêtu moins que les gens normaux en cette période . La neige tombe mais cette fois, de manière naturel . J'approche de ma destination et je distingue une silhouette au loin . Je m'approche de ma cousine qui se tien devant la pierre tombale d'Eugene . Elle est emmitouflée le plus possible dans son manteau d'hiver . Je m'arrête à ses coter et regarde la pierre .

- Sa fait déjà 8 mois …

Je tourne mon regard vers Raiponce . Elle à l'air triste .

- Effectivement … Déjà presque 1 an … Sinon comment sa vas toi ?

- Bien …

- Et le petit ?

Je désigne son ventre, Raiponce a découvert peu de temps après la mort de son fiancé qu'elle était enceinte . Il lui reste au moins un mois de grossesse avant d'être à terme .

- Il vas bien .

- Comment sa « il » ? Tu ne connais pas le sexe .

- Je suis sur que ses une petit Eugene Junior qui grandit dans mon ventre .

Elle me sourit et je lui rendit son sourire .

- Vien rentrons .

Je la prend par les épaules et nous marchons dans la neige . Les gens nous salut en chemin et prennent des nouvelles du petit en voyant Raiponce . Les citoyens nous admirent depuis que nous avons anéantie les Terreurs . Ils nous donne même des choses comme de la nourriture, des vêtements et surtout des accessoires pour le bébé . Je lève les yeux vers le ciel alors que ma cousine s'est arrêtée pour parler avec une dame . Les flocons me tombe sur le visage tandis que je sent la présence de Jack se rapprocher . Je sourit alors que je me retourne pour le voir arrivé derrière moi . Il m'embrasse pour guise de salutation et se tourne vers Raiponce .

- Bonjours gente dame, puis-je vous volée cette ravisante jeune femme pour l'emmener diner ?

Raiponce rit à sa demande et lui dis que tout est ok . Il passe son bras par dessus mes épaules et moi autour de sa taille .

- Ravissante jeune femme ?

Il descend son regard vers moi .

- C'est bien se que tu est non ? Pour moi tu est la plus belle au monde Elsa .

Il m'embrasse tendrement sous la neige en nous dirigeant vers le restaurant ou nous avons dîner ensemble pour la première fois .

**_Bon maintenant c'est bien la fin, je ne sais pas encore s'il vas y avoir une suite ou non je réfléchis à sa pour le moment ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimer ma fanfic autant que j'ai aimer l'écrire :-) Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout . _**

**_Sakura _**


	18. Message

_**Bonjours chers lecteur, j'ai dans l'idée de faire une suite à cette fic alors, j'aimerais savoir combien d'entre vous serait intéresser à voir une suite **_**;-) ****_si plusieurs personne souhaite la suite, d'ici sûrement 1 mois, la suite devrait apparaitre sur mon compte donc surveiller cela, elle ne sera pas à la suite de celle-ci mais, comment étant une autre histoire sur mon compte . _**

**_Peace _**

**_Sakura _**


End file.
